Glee's Battle Royale
by Begathe
Summary: Et si Battle Royale arrivait au Glee Club? 24 personnes, une seule doit survivre...
1. Le Glee Club

Le car prenait tranquillement la direction du lac Erié, là où Sue les avait convié pour passer un week-end de préparation en vue des Régionales avec tous les membres anciens et nouveaux du Glee Club. Elle voulait les ressouder et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à les persuader de partir tous ensemble. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était la présence d'Hunter et Sebastian, qui voulant s'excuser de leur tricherie aux Sélections, ont voulu participer pour les aider. Will avait accepté et se sentait reconnaissant envers Sue d'avoir pris les choses en main, après son mariage raté avec Emma, il n'avait plus une seule bonne idée en tête.

Même s'ils étaient tous présents, des tensions se ressentaient dans le car. Finn et Rachel s'étaient dit bonjour poliment avant de se mettre chacun de leur côté. Elle avait rejoint Kurt tandis que Finn s'était mis le plus loin possible de Will et du fond du car pouvait tous les voir.

Brittany et Sam étaient en train de faire les pires imitations possibles et riaient de temps en temps de leurs bêtises respectives. C'étaient vraiment les clowns du groupe. Tandis que leurs têtes blondes tressautaient, Santana assise de l'autre côté les regardait d'un œil noir. Elle soupirait et se tournait vers sa voisine qui était pensive. Quinn en arrivant s'était naturellement tournée vers Santana et malgré qu'elles avaient passé une nuit ensemble, leur relation n'avait pas du tout changé.

Finn fixa son regard sur Rachel qui parlait avec Kurt des cours de la Nyada, elle était toujours aussi jolie et il avait du mal à résister à la tentation d'aller la voir. Kurt, lui, regardait Blaine qui était avec Tina. Ils étaient en train de discuter des chansons possibles pour les Régionales. Kurt répondait à Rachel mais c'est comme si il n'était pas là. Adam lui manquait même s'il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui.

Ensuite Finn vit Marley se lever pour rejoindre Jake, elle était venue avec Wade mais elle avait trop envie d'être à côté de son petit ami. Ryder avait échangé sa place avec elle. Il vit aussi le regard étrange quand Ryder s'installa auprès de Wade. Kitty s'était mise avec Artie, il était un peu étonné qu'elle veuille lui tenir compagnie et resta très silencieux pendant qu'elle textotait sur son téléphone. Puck les regardait furieusement.

Lauren et Joe, le couple le plus improbable, étaient en train de lire chacun de leur côté et de temps en temps relevaient la tête pour échanger un sourire. Rory était derrière eux avec Sugar et pour compenser son absence, lui racontait avec force détails tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était revenu en Irlande. Sugar l'écoutait poliment mais semblait s'ennuyer.

Mercedes parlait avec Mike de ses projets dans la musique tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Tina qui l'ignorait totalement. Ensuite Finn regarda Hunter et Sebastian qui s'étaient isolés par rapport aux autres, il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi ils étaient là mais leur présence permettait de faire bonne figure devant eux. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées comme s'ils auraient voulu être ailleurs ! « Et moi ? » se dit Finn, « Qu'est-ce que je fais-là ? Mr Schuester ne me parle plus, pourquoi je suis là ? »

Le car entra dans un tunnel.

Finn se réveilla, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était assoupi aussi rapidement. Mais autour de lui, tout le monde s'était endormi également. Il avait également mal à la tête et se releva pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. C'est là qu'il vit alors Sue avec un masque et celle-ci les regardait tous avec son petit sourire de mépris. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Finn était réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup sur la tête.

Il se réveilla à nouveau avec un mal au crâne dans une pièce sombre. Il chercha à se relever mais eut les jambes coupées. S'habituant à la pénombre, il commença à distinguer les corps assoupis de ses amis. Certains commençaient à se réveiller également. C'est alors que Finn sentit quelque chose de dur et froid autour de son cou, un collier ! Il chercha à s'en débarrasser, mais pas moyen ! Rachel se faisait secouer doucement par Kurt, tandis que Tina s'était précipitée vers Blaine. Finn regarda autour de lui et la pièce lui faisait étrangement penser à celle du Glee Club, sauf l'ambiance bizarre qu'il régnait.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, il a du mal à voir qui c'est quand une lumière aveuglante s'allume…

« Sue ! » s'exclama Quinn.

« Je m'en doutais, dit Santana. Qui pourrait nous faire un coup aussi tordu ? »

Sue s'avança et attendit que tout le monde soit réveillé. Elle les regardait de son air habituel et Becky était à ses côtés.

« Bande de jeunes imbéciles ! Cà fait trop longtemps que je vous vois vous avec votre misérable Glee Club enfreindre toutes les règles que la bonne morale impose. Vous avez tellement eu de relations sexuelles que vous ne savez même plus avec qui vous l'avez fait la veille, vous croyez que le Glee Club est votre tremplin pour votre avenir ou alors vous pensez que vous pouvez revenir au lycée pour draguer… non mais sérieusement, et vous pensez aussi que votre cher et frisé Mr Schuester serait votre ami pour toujours ? Il était temps que moi, Sue Sylvester, reprenne les choses en main. Lors de ma session mensuelle de films d'adolescents pour trouver la perle rare, je suis tombée sur un film qui m'a fait immédiatement pensé à vous. De jeunes dépravés ne respectant rien du tout, passant votre temps à l'école à vous amouracher du premier gay venu… bref, ce film m'a apporté la solution ultime, quoique d'un certain côté très amorale, mais bon on n'est plus à çà près avec vous. Alors je vais vous dire deux mots : BATTLE ROYALE !

-Mme Sylvester, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Kurt.

-Bien sûr mon petit porcelaine, je me doutais que tu ne connaitrais pas , réponda Sue ,toi qui est si occupé avec la cabine à UV sur pattes à te morfondre sur Moulin Rouge parce que Burt Reynolds Jr était trop occupé à flirter avec la sorcière et avec Bouche de Mérou. Enfin comme je t'aime bien, je vais t'expliquer clairement et simplement l'intrigue du film :

Une classe de 3ème composée de 42 collégiens est choisie parmi toutes celles du pays et le but est qu'ils s'entretuent pour n'en rester qu'un seul. Pourquoi ? parce que les jeunes deviennent de plus en plus nuls et vous en êtes l'exemple parfait ! »

Joe, Lauren, Rory, Sugar, Wade, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Tina, Blaine, Mike, Mercedes, Hunter, Sebastian, Kurt, Rachel et Finn restèrent sans voix.

« Non mais tu rigoles Sylvester, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Allez viens Joe, on va se tirer d'ici et j'ai une petite faim, dit Lauren.

-Ne pars pas, je te préviens le monstre de foire, prévena Sue. »

Lauren commença à chercher son sac et tandis qu'elle allait prendre le chemin pour sortir, Sue sortit de sa poche un objet et le lança dans sa direction. Finn entendit un bruit vif et avant de penser à autre chose, il vit Lauren se retourner avec un couteau au milieu du front. Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Plus personne ne pouvait parler avant que Rachel qui avait repris son souffle commença à crier.

Morts : 1 ( Lauren)

Survivants : 23

_Je sais que c'est assez spécial comme histoire mais j'ai adoré le film et je voulais détourner le film avec comme personnages ceux de Glee Club. Je ne serais pas aussi gore que dans le film, je mettrais plutôt l'accent sur les histoires des personnages. En espérant que vous apprécierez quand même, sinon tant pis! _


	2. Le jeu

Quand Rachel eut fini de crier, les autres commencèrent à se ressaisir et Santana prit la parole :

« Coach Sylvester, vous êtes une grande malade, pourquoi avez-vous fait çà ?

- Alors faux seins, quoi ? je croyais que tu détestais Lauren !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste tout le monde que je veux les voir mourir sous mes yeux, répliqua Santana. Regardez ce que vous avez fait, mais où est Mr Schue ?

- Ah Schuester, ne t'inquiète pas il va très bien. Il est quelque part avec la petite rouquine et j'ai pris le soin d'inviter aussi Tanaka et sa folle d'ex-femme Terri. Ils vont très bien s'amuser, je te rassure.

- Mais coach, depuis que vous êtes maman, je pensais que vous avez changé, dit Quinn.

- Oh toi Barbie, arrête de vouloir utiliser tes faibles neurones pour me parler… depuis que tu es partie à Yale c'est comme si tu devenais encore plus bête que tu ne l'étais déjà…

- Quinn a raison, intervena Mercedes. On ne comprend pas, on ne peut pas s'entretuer, c'est impossible, on est tous amis.

- Amis, mais oui ! s'exclama Sue. Puis-je te parler de ton fameux petit ami ? Oh il est avec Brittany tu le savais ?

- On n'est plus ensemble, je m'en…

- Garde ta salive, Aretha, ou alors je peux citer ton fameux meilleur ami qui passe plus de temps avec Miss Peggy qu'avec toi ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question, vous avez remarqué le joli collier que Becky vous a mis avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle ?

- Pourquoi je suis à moitié nu ? demanda Blaine.

- Becky s'est un peu dispersée, enfin, passons, tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie puisque la sorcière t'a fait la même chose et çà a eu l'air de te plaire ! Alors ce petit collier que vous avez autour du cou me permet de vous localiser et si jamais vous tentez de vous enfuir, ma chère petite Becky se fera le plus grand plaisir d'appuyer sur un bouton et de vous faire exploser la tête… »

Finn n'arriva pas à réaliser ce qui se passe, il regarda ses amis et vit qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui. Tina restait collée à Blaine, tandis que Santana s'était rapprochée de Brittany. Rachel s'était détachée de Kurt et Finn avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui parler mais Quinn se jeta dans les bras de cette dernière. Il voulait venir près d'elles quand Sue reprit la parole.

« Alors, je vais vous expliquer comment çà va se passer. Vous allez sortir chacun votre tour, Becky va vous donner un sac contenant de l'eau, du pain, une carte, une boussole, une lampe de poche et le plus important une arme. Le terrain a été divisé en plusieurs zones, toutes les trois heures, je vous signalerais les zones interdites pour vous obliger à bouger vos petites fesses. Le jeu va durer trois jours, si au bout de ce délai, il y a plus qu'un survivant, tous les colliers exploseront et personne n'aura gagné. Par contre, s'il y a un gagnant ou une gagnante, elle gagnera le droit de remonter dans mon estime et je le ou la nommerais capitaine des Cheerios à vie. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous donne le droit de vous revoir une dernière fois. Alors vous voyez qu'être mère m'a rendu plus sensible !»

Joe, qui depuis la mort de Lauren, ne disait plus un mot, commença à prendre conscience de la situation. Il était le plus discret des membres et n'avait jamais vraiment brillé par sa présence. Lui, tout ce qui lui importait était d'être avec ses amis et de chanter. Il avait tellement découvert plein de choses depuis que Quinn l'avait incité à rentrer au Glee Club. Quinn… Le fait de penser à elle lui faisait toujours douloureusement mal. Elle avait été son premier amour et il avait toujours regretté l'année dernière de ne pas avoir cédé à ses sentiments. L'amour de Dieu avant tout… mais Lauren avait tout fait basculé… Quand elle l'avait invité lors du bal Sadie Hawkins, il avait été surpris et ensuite il avait découvert sa personnalité, son charisme, son humour… et là il n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps.

Lauren lui avait fait découvrir sa folle passion pour Twilight, et bien qu'il avait été effrayé tout d'abord par cette histoire de vampires, il découvrit qu'il avait plus de points communs avec le héros Edward qu'il n'aurait pensé. Elle avait accepté sa religion et n'avait pas insisté quand il avait refusé de coucher avec elle, voulant se préserver pour le mariage. Elle avait aussi bien voulu aller à l'église avec lui malgré son athéisme. Et maintenant, Lauren était morte, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ait pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Et tout çà pour quoi ? parce que Sue Sylvester avait manifestement de nouveau pété les plombs ? et en plus, elle leur demandait de s'entretuer ? Non çà, il ne pouvait l'accepter, rien que pour rendre hommage à Lauren, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit passif, à attendre que çà se passe…

Joe voulut toutefois faire un dernier baiser à sa petite amie, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il demanda l'aide de Dieu pour pouvoir lui dire adieu. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla à côté de Lauren, il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Lauren. Merci, merci pour tout. »

Sue, qui jusqu'alors, l'observait avec amusement, ne comprit pas quand Joe tout d'un coup se lança vers elle avec un couteau qu'il avait du prendre à Lauren… Il hurla :

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à L… »

Mais Joe s'arrêta de courir quand un bruit sortant de son collier se fit entendre.

« Je t'avais prévenu Jar Jar Binks ! Je serais toi, je me cacherais pour ne blesser personne. »

Tous les autres regardaient Joe, et commencèrent à s'éloigner de lui… sauf Quinn, qui les larmes aux yeux, s'approchait de lui.

« Non, lui dit Joe. Ne t'approche pas, je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir seul, tu m'as sauvé la vie l'année dernière.

- Non va-t-en Quinn, je ne veux pas, que quelqu'un la prenne pour l'éloigner de moi ! hurla Joe »

Puck se fraya un passage et prit de force Quinn dans les bras, qui se débattait pour rejoindre Joe. « Pense à Beth, lui dit-il. » Le bruit du collier de Joe commença à s'accélérer, et ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Lauren, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de laisser tous ses amis derrière lui. Mais il en était ainsi, il ouvrit les yeux au dernier moment, et en les regardant tous, il leur dit ces derniers mots :

« J'ai été heureux de vous connaître tous, vous êtes ma famille. »

Son collier explosa et le corps de Joe s'affaissa. Quinn hurla, tandis que les autres en pleurs ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Finn savait que Sue ne plaisantait vraiment pas et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser repartir vivants. Pendant qu'il regardait Quinn pleurer la mort de Joe, il alla voir Rachel et la prit par la main. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les dernières heures de survie qu'il lui restait seul et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, être auprès de l'amour de sa vie et s'il pouvait, faire en sorte que Rachel soit la dernière même si çà devait lui coûter la vie.

Morts : 2 (Joe)

Survivants : 22


	3. Pensées

Quinn ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de Joe, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulu se venger Lauren en risquant sa vie. Oh Lauren, rien qu'en y repensant, Quinn ne put réprimer un frisson. Comment Sue avait-elle pu débloquer autant ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation ? Après le mariage raté de Will et sa nuit avec Santana, elle était retournée à Yale avec pleins d'interrogations. Allait-elle trouver le grand amour un jour ? Elle se détacha de Puck qui la tenait serrée contre lui et en le remerciant, elle s'asseya en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle admirait son ex petit ami de l'avoir aidé à ne pas commettre une erreur, bien sûr qu'il y avait Beth ! C'était peut-être la seule chose dont elle était fière dans sa vie, d'avoir donné naissance à la plus adorable des petites filles. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonna pour elle. Bon le fait de tuer les autres n'était pas la meilleure des solutions… qu'alla-t-elle faire ? Quinn soupira…

« Alors bande de losers, vous avez vu ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! s'exclama Sue. Essayer de m'attaquer, pauvre petit. Enfin, bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va rejoindre sa chère fiancée. Alors avez-vous compris les règles ?

- Mme Sylvester, je ne comprends pas, Hunter et moi, nous n'avons rien fait, nous ne faisons même pas partie du Glee Club !

- Alors dents de cheval, toi et ton ami aux chats, je vous ai invité pour justement pimenter les choses… si l'un de vous deux élimine l'autre ou vice-versa, vous aurez le droit d'éliminer tous les autres survivants et être le gagnant ! Donc en fait, vous avez compris les autres, il faut tuer ces deux-là en premier sinon c'en est fini pour vous ! Voilà, c'est une bonne idée que j'ai trouvé pour vous que vous participez tous au jeu non ?

- Vous êtes une grande malade, dit Santana.

- Mais oui Jennifer Lopez, tu as raison, mais ce serait une meilleure façon de recommencer un Glee club enfin correct !

- Et nos familles ? vous allez vous faire arrêter en revenant à Lima ? demanda Kurt.

- Mon petit gay numéro un, ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, j'ai tout prévu. Rien ne m'arrivera si çà peut te rassurer.

- On ne va pas se laisser faire, dit Rachel. On va…

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta voix toi ? pourquoi elle ne s'est pas partie avec ton gigolo d'ex petit ami mannequin ? Enfin, je pense que certains vont au contraire prendre ce jeu très au sérieux. Donc je serais toi, je me cacherais vite fait, quoique avec ton bronzage orange, tu pourras te fondre dans le paysage !

- Euh Coach, je n'ai pas compris, on peut bronzer ? demanda Brittany.

- Ah Brittany, tu vas me manquer toi et ton intelligence éclatante, répondit Sue.

- J'ai oublié de demander à ma mère de donner ses patchs de nicotine à Lord Tubbington, confia Brittany à Santana.

- Ah oui petits morveux, j'ai oublié de vous dire que naturellement, aucun réseau ici, donc oubliez vos téléphones, ils ne marcheront pas.

- Le jeu commence quand ? demanda Hunter.

- Mais mon petit zoophile, dès que vous franchirez la porte, vous pourrez commencer à vous entretuer. Une chose, cet endroit sera une zone interdite 20 minutes après votre départ, donc je vous conseille de partir tout de suite vous trouver un abri. D'autres questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde se regarda et dans les regards, on pouvait y lire de la peur, de l'appréhension et de la colère. Kurt pleurait, il pensait à Burt qu'il avait laissé à Lima en train de se battre contre le cancer. Mercedes s'était approchée de lui mais au dernier moment, n'osant pas le toucher, s'arrêta.

« Alors qui part en premier ? demanda Sue. Je vais vous le dire c'est la petite Rachel numéro deux, allez prends ton sac et dégage vite de ma vue. »

Marley, qui jusqu'à ce moment n'avait rien dit, sursauta et regarda Jake. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit également, il s'était contenté de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère Puck. Lui aussi avait été choqué par les morts de Lauren et Joe, mais il n'allait pas laisser Marley mourir toute seule. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots et Marley comme toute réponse l'embrassa. Ryder voulut lui dire quelques mots mais Wade l'en empêcha. Marley prit son sac que Becky lui tendait et avant de sortir de la pièce, se retourna pour les regarder encore une dernière fois.

Artie était resté de marbre devant les déclarations de Sue mais il lui fit un signe de la main quand elle le regarda. Kitty, quant à elle, n'avait plus son air arrogant, son visage était décomposé et elle cherchait du regard dans ses amis qui pourrait l'aider. Wade, lui, était abattu mais Ryder le soutenait en lui donnant la main. Jake, lui, s'était rapproché de Puck et il regarda Marley droit dans les yeux en essayant de mémoriser son visage, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Tina, elle, était complètement accrochée à Blaine et elle empêchait Kurt de s'approcher de lui. Marley ne le connaissait pas très bien mais elle savait qu'il était le grand amour de Blaine. Et que dire de Finn ? Il l'avait tellement aidé après sa terrible chute aux Sélections, heureusement pour lui, il avait retrouvé la fameuse Rachel et elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas tout seul. Et Sam et Brittany… non c'était trop douloureux pour elle d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer ensuite. Elle aurait tellement voulu finir le lycée avec Jake et ensuite aller à l'université et habiter ensemble… Marley se dit qu'elle aurait du coucher avec lui au mariage de Will, elle qui voulait attendre, elle regrettait maintenant. Comme si elle avait pu prévoir que Sue allait leur imposer ce jeu horrible de ce film horrible…

« Allez dépêche-toi la boulimique ! s'exclama Sue. Peut-être trouveras-tu le temps de manger un petit quelque chose avant de mourir ?

- J'espère que vous brûlerez en enfer ! répondit Marley. »

Marley, la première fille du Glee Club, sortit de la pièce en leur disant aurevoir. Tous les autres n'avaient pas répondu à son geste, tellement qu'ils restaient choqués de savoir que le jeu avait commencé pour de bon.

Morts : 2 Survivants : 22


	4. Le départ

Après le départ de Marley, Sue dit :

« Enfin partie, on va pouvoir sortir les petits fours ! »

Finn regarda Rachel, qui pleurait encore, et essaya de la réconforter. Il vit que Jake était désemparé et Puck s'était approché de lui pour le soutenir. Par contre, Hunter et Sebastian qui étaient restés ensemble depuis le début, s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre. L'annonce de Sue avait brisé leur amitié déjà fragile. Finn se méfiait d'eux encore plus, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Sam, quant à lui, s'était rapproché de Blaine et Tina. Il était déçu que Brittany avait préféré la présence de Santana, d'ailleurs ces deux dernières se tenaient la main fermement sans dire un mot. Et que dire d'Artie ? Il était anéanti, il avait l'air de se dire que son handicap allait faire de lui la prochaine victime. Sugar était à ses côtés et n'en menait pas large non plus, tout l'argent du monde n'allait pas la sauver. Kitty s'était isolée et personne ne lui parlait. Elle avait été tellement méchante et perverse qu'on la prenait déjà pour une psychopathe. Même Quinn qu'elle admirait ne la regardait même pas.

Sue reprit la parole :

« Alors maintenant que çà fait cinq minutes que Marley est partie, c'est au tour d'Artie. Mon cher professeur X, vu ton fauteuil, je te laisse royalement 10 minutes. Ca te laissera le temps ou pas de te trouver un endroit où filmer ton prochain film. »

Artie voulut prendre son sac mais Kitty fut plus rapide que lui et lui donna sans un mot. Il la regarda mais celle-ci avait déjà détourné la tête et semblait regarder Puck. Tina se détacha de Blaine et s'approcha de lui. Elle avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Artie, fais attention à toi… Je je je…

- Ne dis rien Tina, et merci, répondit-il. Ne bégaye pas pour me dire au revoir.

- Tu es et seras toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Je voulais te le dire.

- Toi aussi, tu as été ma première petite amie, aussi bref que cela a été, je t'ai vraiment aimé. »

Tina ne put dire un mot de plus et comme réponse, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Allez l'empoté, dépêche-toi ! » dit Sue

Artie roula en direction de Becky, qui n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit son sac et partit. Dix longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sue indiqua la prochaine personne à partir.

C'est alors que Finn vit partir Ryder (ce dernier lança un coup d'œil à Jake avant de sortir), Sugar, Wade, Jake et Rory. Quand ce fut le tour de Brittany, Sue lui dit :

« Brittany, s'il te plaît, fais honneur aux Cheerios et utilise ton bon sens. »

Quand cette dernière allait prendre son sac, Santana l'arrêta et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime plus que tout Brittany, sache le.

- On sera toujours les meilleures amies au monde, dit Brittany. »

Mais Sam les interrompit en bousculant Santana.

« Arrête bouche de mérou, elle n'aime que moi, tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour elle !

- Que je ne te croise plus à côté d'elle, tu n'es pas faite pour elle. »

Brittany les sépara et embrassa également Sam au grand dépit de Santana. Ensuite elle prit son sac et prit la direction de la sortie. Santana sortit cinq minutes après ce furent le tour de Sam, Puck et Kitty. Les départs accentuaient la tension mais pourtant, tant qu'ils restaient dans cette pièce, ils avaient l'impression d'être à l'abri.

Tina, qui pensait pourtant avoir fait une croix sur Blaine, ne comptait pas laisser cette chance ( sic ) de pouvoir passer ses dernières heures avec lui. La présence de Kurt ne la dérangeait pas et elle n'avait pas l'intention que celui-ci gâche encore tout. Quoique Mike… pauvre Mike… elle l'avait ignoré mais c'était pour son propre bien. Ils avaient dansé ensemble au mariage mais depuis elle avait rejeté ses appels. Elle aurait aimé aller lui parler mais elle avait peur qu'il lui pose des questions sur Blaine. Oui elle était encore amoureuse de lui et elle allait tout faire pour qu'ils restent en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Finn attendait impatiemment que ce soit son tour pour pouvoir sortir avant Rachel mais malheureusement Sue appela son prénom.

« Finn, je dois y aller. Je te remercie encore d'être venu malgré notre rupture et par rapport à Brody, dit Rachel.

- Attends-moi derrière, trouve-toi un coin et je viendrais te chercher. »

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Kurt. Il sortit sans dire un mot et ne regarda même pas Blaine qui l'appelait pourtant. Après Mercedes qui les avait enlacé tous à part Hunter, Sebastian et Kitty partir, ce fut le tour de Finn. Il soupira presque de soulagement.

« Allez la baleine, va essayer de te cacher si tu peux toi et ta grosse ossature et peut-être que tu trouveras un diplôme de professeur caché quelque part, toi le déserteur, le loser…

- Je peux dire un mot Coach svp aux autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu, on est tous amis, on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Tu peux rêver Frankenteen , tu ne crois pas que dehors tes amis sont en train de s'entretuer, arrête de croire qu'on vit dans le monde des Bisounours que ce cher Schuester vous fait croire. La vie est plus dure que çà. Allez, dégage de ma vue maintenant. »

Finn regarda les autres : Tina, Blaine, Mike, Quinn, Hunter et Sebastian. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas sombré dans la folie et n'allaient pas dès après avoir mis le pied dehors chercher à vouloir être l'ultime gagnant. Il prit son sac et après avoir hésité à aller voir Quinn, il sortit. Le fait d'être resté dans la pièce aussi longtemps rendait ses pas chancelants. Il ne savait pas où aller et choisit le chemin le moins effrayant. En enclanchant la porte, il se retrouva dans la forêt et il n'y avait pas un bruit. La lumière était aveuglante, il devait être 16h de l'après-midi, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Rachel avant pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Il espéra qu'elle s'était caché non loin et essaya de distinguer une ombre parmi les arbres. Il avança tout doucement et fut surpris par un craquement de feuilles. Il fouilla nerveusement dans le sac que Becky lui avait donné et chercha son arme.

Il ne trouva que des jumelles et en maudissant intérieurement Sue, les prit et les fourra dans sa poche. Il se remémora qui était sorti depuis Rachel, bon Kurt et Mercedes n'allaient pas lui faire du mal, Finn en était persuadé. Non, il se méfiait plutôt de Kitty, mais il se rappela que cela faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'elle était partie et que la zone lui était interdite. Par contre Rachel, il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes, il fallait qu'il se dépêche si elle l'avait vraiment attendu. Il avança toujours aussi doucement dans la forêt quand une ombre sur la droite lui fit détourner le regard…

« Finn, Finn, c'est toi ? demanda une voix féminine sur lequel il ne pouvait se tromper.

- Rachel, tu m'as attendu ! Vite, viens, on doit partir vite d'ici avant que ton collier n'explose ! »

Rachel surgit alors et elle avança vers lui quand son visage changea d'expression et elle s'arrêta net sur place. Finn sentait le pire arriver, il se retourna prêt à lancer son sac sur la personne et vit alors Britanny.

Brittany avançait vers eux également, elle paraissait désorientée comme si elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était… Arrivée devant Finn, elle dit :

« - Aide-moi, aide-moi … »

Brittany s'effondra dans les bras de Finn, et là la vision de ce qu'elle avait dans le dos lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur… Elle avait une flèche plantée dedans et le sang coulait abondamment. Brittany ouvrit les yeux et regarda Finn en essayant de lui dire quelques mots :

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Dis-le moi… demanda-t-il.

- C'est Sant…, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, elle mourut dans les bras de Finn. La licorne du Glee Club était partie.

Morts : 3 ( Brittany) Survivants : 21


	5. Brittana

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Brittany était sortie de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait exactement mais les morts de Lauren et Joe ne pouvaient pas être une plaisanterie.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour chercher son arme et elle trouva une épée. Super ! Elle pourra couper quelques branches pour Lord Tubbington, il aime tellement machouiller les feuilles. Enfin, Brittany se remit à marcher et à essayer de trouver un endroit où s'abriter.

Le fait d'avoir revu Santana l'avait troublé, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le mariage de Will et ne s'échangeaient plus vraiment des sms. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir encouragé à partir à New York, c'était la meilleure des solutions et Santana avait tellement à apporter à Rachel et Kurt. N'empêche que de la revoir lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur, elle était tellement son âme sœur que cela était devenu trop étouffant pour que leur relation puisse marcher. Et Sam… il avait été là pour elle, il l'avait écouté, consolé, fait rire… N'y avait-il pas comme meilleure récompense de sortir avec lui ? Il avait le don de lui faire oublier sa tristesse avec ses imitations et il pensait à des choses qu'il lui paraissait tellement génial. Bon c'est vrai que leur amour n'avait pas la même intensité qu'avec Santana, mais Brittany se disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver çà. Et puis, leur amour à longue distance ne pouvait leur convenir, et il avait été plus heureux que çà se finisse de cette manière.

Avec Sam, ils se voyaient tous les jours, ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble à parler du Glee Club et de Lord Tubbington. En plus, Sam était seul loin de sa famille, il lui paraissait normal d'être la plus présente pour lui. Il avait toujours sa chambre chez les Hummel et Burt et Carole étaient contents de l'avoir chez eux vu que Kurt était parti et que Finn, n'ayant pas voulu retourner chez eux, avait préféré louer un studio. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi que Sam n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Mercedes, il gardait encore des photos d'eux sur son portable.

Brittany, tout en marchant, essaya de trouver une cabane ou quelque chose de ce genre, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se repérer sur la carte qui en indiquait plusieurs.

Elle alla là où lui semblait le plus facile mais elle n'était pas sûre, elle s'arrêta pour boire de l'eau quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Brittany se cacha derrière un arbre et regarda discrètement pour voir qui c'était.

Santana venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, elle avait à la main un arc et des flèches. Elle paraissait encore sous le coup de l'annonce de Sue, car elle ne cherchait pas du tout à vouloir attaquer quelqu'un. Son beau visage rayonnait pourtant, elle était comme une déesse à ce moment. Brittany se demandait pourquoi, il n'y avait rien d'heureux dans ce jeu.

C'est alors qu'en voulant se recroqueviller un peu plus, Brittany écrase une branche et Santana bondit dans sa direction et arma son arc.

« Qui c'est ? Allez, montre-toi ! Brittany ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est moi. »

Le visage de Santana s'illumina encore plus, elle baissa son arc et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

« Brittany, je suis si heureuse de te voir, je pensais à te retrouver depuis que tu es partie. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais heureuse de partir juste après toi. Je me suis dépêchée pour essayer de te rattraper ! dit Santana.

- Je ne pensais pas, c'est gentil à toi, murmura Brittany.

- Attends ? tu croyais que j'avais succombé à ce jeu de merde ?

- Je t'observais et tu avais l'air rayonnante …

- Je te coupe, je l'étais car j'étais sûre que toi et moi on allait survivre, et c'est cette seule raison qui fait que je tiens encore debout. En plus, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on va pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'en sortir de là.

- Que fais-tu des autres ? Sam, Kurt, Rachel…

- On ne peut rien pour eux Brit, le mieux est de les laisser jouer et nous, on essaye de partir.

- Mais Sant, je ne peux pas. Non désolée, je ne peux pas abandonner nos amis.

- Mais enfin, on ne peut pas les sauver sinon on meurt aussi.

- Je n'y arriverais pas sans Sam, désolée Santana. »

Santana avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait déjà échafaudé un plan pour qu'elles puissent sortir de ce merdier et Brittany pensait à ce mec avec ses lèvres géantes. Elle avait déjà eu du mal d'être partie en la lui laissant mais là, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait encore lui confier son âme sœur. Non impossible que ça se passe de cette manière…

« En plus, Santana, tu ne peux pas laisser les autres après tout ce qui s'est passé après le mariage de Will… Quinn m'a dit…

- Oh n'écoute pas Barbie, on a juste passé une nuit ensemble c'est tout. »

Vu le regard de Brittany, Santana sut qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Elle s'était décomposée et ne put croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Comment ça tu as couché avec Quinn ? Je ne parlais pas de çà, je voulais juste dire que tu avais compris qui était ta vraie famille…

- Excuse-moi Brit, ce n'était qu'une passade, je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime que toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? tu serais capable de les laisser mourir elle et tous les autres alors qu'ils t'ont tant aidé, tant soutenu ? Qui dit que dès qu'il ne restera plus que toutes les deux, tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

- Brittany, mais jamais de la vie. Je t'aime tu entends ? Reste avec moi, ne rejoins pas Sam, il ne pourra rien faire, enfin à part si tu te fais piquer par un serpent, avec sa bouche comme ventouse il pourra te sauver et encore… Non Brit, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas sinon…

- Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit çà.

- Alors laisse-moi partir stp. »

Santana eut comme réflexe de relever son arc, ce qui surprit Brittany.

« Je le savais, laisse-moi maintenant, je m'en vais.

- Brit, ne me laisse pas, sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

- Je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir essayé de sauver tout le monde. Même si nous sommes tous des licornes, on n'en est pas moins immortels.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, reste c'est tout ! »

Santana arma son arc et Brittany soupira, elle reprit son sac et en lui tournant le dos, commença à marcher.

« Je m'en vais Santana, prends soin de toi.

- Tu l'aimes c'est çà ? tu aimes Sam ?

- Oui j'aime Sam, admit Brittany. »

Santana ne put retenir ses larmes, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Elle n'avait pas su faire entendre la raison à Brittany mais elle savait qu'elle avait ses torts aussi. Alors qu'elle voulait désarmer la flèche, Santana s'y prit mal et la flèche partit. Avec horreur, elle la vit se planter dans le dos de Brittany. Celle-ci cria et courut. Santana ne put rien faire, elle la laissa partir et effrayée par son geste, fit demi-tour et courut dans l'autre direction.

Elle n'avait pas vu Sam qui tapi dans un coin s'était caché quand il avait entendu Brittany. Celui-ci juste après se leva et s'enfuya.

Le jeu avait bien commencé.

Morts : 3 Survivants : 21

_N'hésitez pas à poster une critique aussi bien positive que négative! merci! prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine! _


	6. Après ça

Hunter, une fois dehors, soupira. Il se demanda pourquoi il était dans ce jeu horrible. L'annonce de Sue l'avait achevé, il allait c'est sûr être pourchassé pour éviter que tout le monde meurt tout de suite. En plus, son attitude ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, il avait tellement été odieux qu'il attirerait bien plus la haine que la sympathie. Et que dire de Sebastian ? Il avait essayé de le draguer et Hunter avait repoussé ses avances. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était le capitaine des Warblers cette année qu'il était forcément gay. Enfin il était resté à la Dalton Academy malgré sa tricherie et il devait faire amende honorable auprès de tout le monde.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'aider ses rivaux, et aussi pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait chez lui depuis sa comparution au tribunal.

Il avait senti lors de son départ le regard lourd de Sebastian et les autres avaient peur de lui vu comment ils se sont écartés lors de son passage.

Il fouilla dans son sac et découvrit un pistolet et des munitions. Bon ce n'était pas si mal mais il ne voulait pas participer à ce jeu, pourtant il devra peut-être le faire s'il n'en avait pas le choix. Hunter avait pensé à un moment se joindre à Sébastian pour trouver une solution mais quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier jouerait le jeu.

En plus, le fait qu'il était dans une académie militaire avant lui donnait en quelque sort le statut de favori, mais était-ce vraiment une chance ?

Il allait s'arrêter pour regarder sa carte quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et pointa son arme sur la personne qui arrivait.

« Toi ? »

Il ne pensait pas du tout à voir cette personne, il l'avait croisé quelque fois, surtout le jour des Sélections et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était cette personne était amoureuse de …

Sébastian était déjà parti depuis un moment, il avait parcouru la forêt pour se retrouver dans une sorte de clairière où il commença à s'installer. Le jeu où il a été forcé de participer l'avait choqué mais d'un côté, il en avait assez de jouer le gentil et son caractère démoniaque n'était plus à prouver. Il courut et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Sam courut à vive allure, il avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir assisté à la scène entre Santana et Brittany. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était Santana qui avait blessé Brittany… Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé la voir ? Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivi pour l'aider… Mais Santana lui faisait peur, il savait qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer pour être tranquille avec Brittany. Mon dieu, pensa-t-il, faites qu'elle n'ait rien, faites que sa blessure soit superficielle…

C'est alors qu'il vit une ombre au loin et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il découvrit que c'était son ami, celui sur qui il pouvait compter…

« Blaine, cria-t-il. »

Blaine se retourna et quand il vit Sam, il sourit.

_Désolée chapitre très court._


	7. Retrouvailles

Blaine, en sortant du bâtiment, était en proie à un sentiment de désespoir. Il savait que Sue n'avait pas beaucoup de limites mais là, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne les voyait même plus… En plus, Kurt, l'amour de sa vie, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole avant de sortir. Il pensait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, tout allait mieux entre nous et leur coucherie lors du mariage de Will les avait rapprochés, mais force est de constater que leur relation était au point mort. Mort, le mot était décidément mal choisi. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver Kurt au plus vite car quelque chose lui disait que Sébastian, malgré ses promesses de devenir gentil, allait selon toute vraisemblance vouloir se venger de Kurt. Mais il espérait que personne ne jouerait à ce jeu, sauf qu'il avait vu le corps de Brittany non loin de là. Il s'était rapproché pour voir si elle était encore vivante mais malheureusement elle était morte. Quelqu'un avait croisé ses bras et essuyé le sang qui avait coulé. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait blessé sans faire exprès et avait regretté son geste, mais il ne pouvait croire à ça et Blaine se dit qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne sauf à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il voulait aussi également retrouver Tina, celle-ci déjà après la fusillade, avait été anéanti de ne rien avoir pu faire pour lui, et là maintenant qu'ils étaient dans ce jeu effroyable, il allait tout faire pour la protéger. Le courage de Sam l'avait impressionné et lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était trop passif et qu'il devait montrer un peu plus de virilité dans ses actes.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que Tina était amoureuse de lui, et lui-même était un peu amoureux d'elle aussi, mais pas assez pour sortir vraiment avec elle. Elle l'avait consolé, encouragé, supporté et écouté, elle était la personne la plus gentille qu'il ait connu et des fois, il se disait que s'il l'avait rencontré avant Kurt, peut-être auraient-ils fait un super couple. Mais son cœur restait décidément à Kurt.

Blaine soupira, il avançait lentement dans la forêt depuis un quart d'heure tout en observant autour de lui et c'est là que Sam l'avait appelé. Sam, ce cher Sam. Son meilleur ami, son béguin d'un moment aussi. Il l'avait tellement aidé lui aussi et il savait que jamais celui-ci ne chercherait à le tuer.

« Blaine, je suis si heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- A part que je suis dans ce jeu mortel et que j'ai peur de mourir, je vais très bien.

- Au fait, Santana participe à ce jeu.

- Satan… Santana ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Blaine.

- Je l'ai vu tirer une flèche sur Brittany, elle a pu s'enfuir mais il faut se méfier d'elle. »

C'est alors que Blaine observa Sam et sut qu'il n'était pas au courant de la mort de Brittany. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Sam le regarda alors et comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Elle est gravement blessée ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Après que je sois sorti, je l'ai vu allongé, elle était morte Sam. Je suis désolé. »

Sam s'effondra et Blaine ne put que s'agenouiller et l'enlacer.

« On la vengera Sam, je te le promets. »

* * *

Wade était déjà dehors depuis un bon moment et avait réussi à s'isoler dans une cabane. Il lui avait été impossible de s'aventurer plus loin et avait décidé de rester à un seul endroit et à bouger seulement si ça devenait une zone interdite. Il n'avait pas pu honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Marley de la retrouver. De toute façon, elle allait être avec Jake et elle sera en sécurité avec lui. Et moi ? Qui voudrais-je à mes côtés ? Wade pensa à la personne qui depuis quelques mois, faisait battre son cœur, la personne qu'il voyait tous les jours et qui comptait tant pour lui. Pourtant, leur histoire était impossible. Il ne la voyait pas comme une relation éventuelle, donc un ami mais ce mot ne lui convenait pas.

Depuis qu'il était au lycée Mc Kinley, Wade se sentait heureux parmi ses nouveaux camarades, il avait noué une relation particulière avec Marley, la fille la plus douce qui soit. Son sourire illuminait tout ce qu'elle touchait, et sa voix le faisait toujours transporter… Car oui Wade était amoureux de Marley depuis le début. Mais celle-ci n'avait de yeux que pour Jake et bien qu'elle avait supprimé Ryder de l'équation en se faisant passer pour Katie, n'empêche que Jake était là et bien là.

C'était un supplice pour lui de les voir ensemble et il profitait de chaque moment seul avec elle pour enregistrer chaque petit rire, chaque expression de son visage pour pouvoir se le repasser le soir quand la nuit noire était tombée.

Les duos ne manquaient pas avec elle et Wade pouvait alors se noyer dans le regard de Marley, mais il y avait toujours Jake. Le pire, c'est qu'il appréciait beaucoup Jake mais son amour pour Marley dépassait tout ça. Quand Sue avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que vivement que Jake meure pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle et ainsi lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il était trop peureux pour se lancer à sa recherche et que ferait-il avec son taser trouvé dans son sac ? Non décidément, il fallait que Marley essaye de le retrouver. Mais Wade savait qu'il ne devait pas trop compter là-dessus. Un bruit se fit entendre dehors et il paniqua. Il essaya de se cacher et c'est alors qu'il vit quelqu'un rentrer. Wade se dit que c'était peut-être Marley et demanda :

« Qui c'est ?

- Toi, qui es-tu ? Je ne reconnais pas ta voix.

- C'est Wade, ou Unique si tu préfères. »

Wade pointa sa lampe vers l'ombre et vit le beau visage de Santana. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas méchante.

« Santana, je ne te connais pas vraiment mais tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux.

- Super, merci. »

Santana referma la porte et s'assit à côté de Wade, elle paraissait très calme et ce dernier se dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé la bonne personne pour lui donner du courage. Il savait que Santana avait eu une histoire avec Brittany et que celle-ci comprendrait ses sentiments envers Marley.

« Que fais-tu tout seul ici ? tu n'as pas essayé de retrouver tes amis ? demanda Santana.

- Non j'ai trop peur tout seul, je voulais rejoindre Marley…

- Marley, celle qui s'est évanouie aux Sélections ?

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, répliqua Wade, c'était de la faute de Kitty, tu le sais bien.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais proche d'elle, serais-tu amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui, comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- J'ai un troisième œil mexicain qui ne me trompe jamais.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint tes amis et Brittany ? »

C'est alors que le regard de Santana s'assombrit et alors qu'elle allait lui répliquer, une voix se fit entendre :

« Salut, bande de losers. Alors je sais que je ne devais vous parler que toutes les trois heures mais on s'en fiche, c'est moi qui décide des règles. Peut-être que vous pensez que personne ne joue à ce jeu, mais vous allez déchanter ! Après les morts de Lauren et Joe, je vous annonce à mon plus grand regret, mais bon qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans regrets, que Brittany est morte. Donc voilà, le jeu a bien commencé, je vous annoncerais dans deux heures les zones interdites et aussi qui n'aura pas réussi à rester en vie d'ici là. »

Santana se décomposa à l'annonce de la mort de Brittany, elle pensait qu'elle ne l'avait que blessé… Tout son monde s'écroula, elle qui se voyait depuis qu'elles sortaient ensemble, mariées et ayant adopté des enfants, vivre une vie tranquille… tout ça n'existait plus… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots et Wade, attristé lui aussi, lui mit une main sur l'épaule. C'est alors qu'il sentit dans son ventre quelque chose de pointu et aussi le liquide chaud qui s'en écoulait. Quand Wade regarda, il vit une flèche plantée et le sang qui coulait abondamment. Santana ne pleurait plus, elle était furieuse et lui dit :

« Je survivrai à ce jeu, je ferais tout pour tuer Sue, même si je dois tuer tout le monde. Si Brittany n'est plus là, je n'ai plus rien à faire des autres, je survivrai pour me venger de Sue… »

Wade s'effondra et tout ce qu'il vit pour la dernière fois était le visage de Marley qui lui souriait. Santana repoussa le corps de celui-ci, enleva la flèche et l'essuya sur les vêtements de Wade. Elle récupéra son sac avec les vivres et son arme, et après avoir regardé une dernière fois le corps de Wade, elle sortit de la cabane.

Morts : 4 ( Joe, Lauren, Brittany, Wade ) Survivants : 20

* * *

Hunter se retrouva face à … Tina. Il se rappelait très bien d'elle et de sa performance aux Séléctions, elle l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Il avait su qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Blaine. Décidément, un vrai tombeur ce mec, non content d'avoir fait tourner les têtes de tous les gays de la Dalton Academy, il fallait aussi qu'il s'attaque aux pauvres petites hétérosexuelles qui voyaient en lui le petit ami idéal. Ce pot de gel vivant sur pattes n'avait vraiment aucune morale.

Tina était restée stupéfaite devant l'apparition d'Hunter, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est qu'il était le nouveau leader des Warblers, qu'il aimait beaucoup les chats et que l'abus de steroides le rendait légèrement dingue. Elle allait se retourner et s'enfuir très vite quand elle l'entendit lui dire :

« Ne pars pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Tina fut surprise d'entendre ces mots et ne bougea plus. Hunter s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Partons, on va trouver un endroit pour se cacher. »

Il la prit par la main et elle le suivit. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la forêt.

Morts : 4 Survivants : 20

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ça vous a plu et oui je suis désolée d'avoir tué Brittany dans mon histoire mais là après la lecture de ce chapitre, il était nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire, et surtout pour Santana. Donc ne pensez pas que je suis contre le Brittana, je les adore! _


	8. Le jeu continue

Tina suivait Hunter depuis un quart d'heure sans dire un mot. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui avait fait confiance et si elle ne risquait pas d'être tuée dans les minutes qui suivaient. Mais plus rien n'allait depuis le début de ce terrible jeu… Tina voulait rejoindre Blaine et Mike mais elle n'avait pu aller plus loin, se cachant au moindre bruit… Et puis Hunter si ça se trouve était du côté des gentils, elle l'espérait…

« Hunter, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déconné lors des Sélections que je veux à tout prix me débarrasser de mes ennemis.

- Mais qui dit que tu ne vas pas le faire prochainement ?

- Franchement, pourquoi m'embarrasser à te garder en vie alors que je pourrais le faire tout de suite… parce que je n'ai pas envie de participer à ce jeu…

- Mais que ferais-tu si quelqu'un cherche à te tuer ? Tu vas le laisser faire ?

- Je suis gentil mais pas à ce point-là… Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais je te promets que je te protégerais et tous ceux qui voudront se rallier à moi. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune et je n'ai pas envie de voir d'autres gens mourir, mais s'il faut que je me défende, je le ferais.

- Tu n'attaqueras pas Blaine ? Il est gentil…

- Ne me parle pas de lui, il m'exaspère… Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui... Tu n'as pas fait le bon choix en tout cas.

- Je le sais mais ça me regarde. »

Tina soupira après ces derniers mots, oui elle savait qu'elle allait droit dans le mur en tombant amoureuse de Blaine, s'il n'avait pas ces petites fesses si craquantes et ce visage magnifique… Elle interrompit ses pensées quand elle entendit du bruit… Hunter avait également entendu et mit la main sur son arme…

« Rachel ! Finn ! je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama Tina »

En effet, Rachel et Finn apparurent, et heureux également de revoir Tina, sauf que Finn prit conscience de la présence d'Hunter et sembla prêt à lui tomber dessus.

« Calme-toi Hudson, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire après l'épisode des steroides. Et tu es un Warbler !

- Pourquoi ce mot dans votre bouche ressemble tellement à une insulte ? Je t'assure que je ne veux pas de mal à toi et à ta copine. J'ai une arme, j'aurai pu facilement vous tirer dessus.

- Je ne suis pas sa copine, enfin je suis son ex…

- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, sourit Hunter. Alors vous avez rencontré du monde depuis que vous êtes sortis ? »

Le regard de Finn s'assombrit.

« On a vu Brittany, elle est morte dans mes bras, dit-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a été tué, sanglota Tina, elle était si innocente, elle n'aurait jamais fait du mal à quelqu'un, qui a pu la tuer ?

- Santana, lâcha Rachel. C'est Santana qui l'a tué, Brittany l'a dit avant de mourir.

- Qui est Santana ? demanda Hunter. C'est l'hispanique ?

- Cà ne peut pas être Santana, dit Tina, elle aime Brittany, ce sont des âmes sœurs.

- J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre aussi, répondit Finn mais apparemment oui, donc il faut se méfier de Santana, je pense qu'elle va vraiment jouer le jeu. On doit faire attention, maintenant que Brittany est morte, elle se fiche de nous tous.

- Comment on te peut faire confiance ? demanda Rachel. Désolée mais je ne te connais pas.

- Oh moi si je te connais bien, tu as été la voix des Nationales et cette Unique t'a ravi la place seulement parce que c'est une transexuelle et Sebastian m'a dit que tu étais très tenace.

- Lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance en tout cas.

- Finn, si ça se trouve, il a peur lui aussi…

- Rappelle-toi quand il a lancé ce slushie avec les cristaux de sel, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remords… »

Hunter se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas tort, si lui avait triché, il n'avait jamais attaqué physiquement un membre des New Directions, même si l'envie de faire un bon shampoing à Blaine l'avait démangé ainsi que de renouveler sa garde-robe.

« On doit essayer de retrouver le plus de monde possible pour attaquer Sue, dit Hunter. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'un maximum de personnes survive. Mais si quelqu'un cherche à me tuer, désolé mais je ne ferai pas de cadeaux.

- Mais on doit sauver tout le monde, répondit Finn. Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis mourir…

- Même Santana ? »

Finn ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi penser de Santana, comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner dans le jeu ? Elle si forte, si fière, il pensait qu'elle allait se battre contre Sue et non contre eux… C'est alors qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre par le biais d'un mégaphone :

« Arrêtez de vous battre ! Venez me rejoindre ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux qu'on s'en sorte tous ! Venez me rejoindre ! »

Tina écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut la voix : Mike ! Oui c'était lui bien sûr, Mike ne jouerait jamais à ce jeu de massacre et tout ce qu'elle avait pu aimer chez lui, elle le retrouva dans ces paroles. Mike si gentil, si altruiste… Elle cria :

« Mike ! Mike ! J'arrive ! Je suis avec Rachel et Finn, j'arrive ! »

La voix s'interrompit comme si elle avait été surprise par cette intervention inattendue.

« Tina, c'est toi ? Oh ne bouge pas, j'arrive, je t'aime… je t'ai… »

Mais Mike arrêta de parler quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. C'était le bruit d'un tir de mitraillette. Mike hurla et un énième tir de mitraillette stoppa ses cris. Tina, choquée, ne put dire un mot de plus, elle regarda Rachel et Finn qui étaient épouvantés par ce qui venait d'arriver et Hunter qui ne put qu'éviter son regard.

Elle tomba à genoux et pleura.

Mike n'eut qu'une pensée en mourant c'était Tina. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son meurtrier qui se penchait sur lui pour admirer son chef-d'œuvre. Sebastian qui jusqu'alors n'avait rencontré personne, avait entendu l'appel de Mike. Quel idiot, avait-il pensé.

Il avait attendu patiemment qu'il déblatère son petit discours avant de tirer sur lui. Le fait qu'il soit encore amoureux de l'affreuse asiatique au look douteux le faisait doucement rigoler.

Bref, tout ça était fini, il ramassa le sac de Mike pour prendre ses provisions et après avoir vérifié de nouveau qu'il était bien mort, il partit.

Morts : 5 Survivants : 19

« On doit y aller, interrompit Hunter. Il ou elle a du nous repérer, partons avant qu'on se fasse attraper !

- Je ne peux pas laisser Mike tout seul, il faut que je sois à côté de lui !

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, il est mort. Je suis désolé.

- Ah ça t'arrange bien, dit Finn. Un de moins à tuer.

- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas te battre, suicide-toi, tout de suite. Ca t'évitera d'avoir à faire face. Tina, viens-tu avec moi ? »

Tina regarda Finn et Rachel, ils étaient anéantis par la mort de Mike.

« Je viens seulement si on prend Rachel et Finn avec nous. »

Hunter soupira et hocha la tête. Il se mirent en route pour échapper à l'assassin de Mike.

Artie avait du mal à rouler dans la forêt mais heureusement qu'il y avait une petite route et même si ça lui prenait plus du temps, au moins aucun risque de chute. La mort de Brittany l'avait ébranlé, qui avait pu la tuer ? et il pensait bien sûr qu'elle n'avait cherché à tuer personne et que ça ne pouvait être de la légitime défense. Malheureusement, il ne saurait peut-être jamais qui l'avait tué et il se sentait également impuissant. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était sorti, il voulait retrouver les deux filles qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Par chance, son arme était une espèce de GPS qui localisait la présence des autres membres, c'est pour cette raison qu'il roulait tranquille, voyant sur son écran que personne n'était à proximité de lui.

Pourtant il savait que tout seul serait difficile pour sauver ces deux filles, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'attendre, il fallait à tout prix qu'ils retrouvent le plus rapidement ces deux filles. Artie avait vu Mike mourir sous les tirs d'une mitraillette, et il n'avait pas pu voir qui était l'assassin. Tout ce qu'il en retenait, c'est ce que cette personne n'avait aucun scrupule à éliminer quelqu'un.

Deux émetteurs clignotaient sur son écran, il n'était plus tout seul. Artie réfléchit, soit c'était deux personnes qui se battaient et il risquait de se faire tuer, soit c'était deux amis ou amies et il avait donc une chance que ce soit elles ou alors quelqu'un qui les aurait vu. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il n'entendait aucun bruit de lutte ou autre. Artie décida alors d'aller à leur rencontre, il vit au loin deux ombres masculines, et reconnut une chevelure blonde. Sam ! La deuxième personne, il ne la reconnut qu'à la brillance de sa chevelure gominée, Blaine !

« Sam, Blaine, putain, je ne pensai pas vous rencontrer tous les deux !

- Artie ça va ? tu ne galères pas trop ? demanda Sam

- J'ai connu mieux mais bon, passons… alors vous vous êtes retrouvé, c'est cool !

- Je ne pouvais pas être avec la meilleure personne, enfin excepté Kurt, bredouilla Blaine.

Mais sinon, as-tu vu Tina ?

- Non pas du tout, Mike est mort.

- Mike ? demanda Sam. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Je n'ai pas vu qui l'a tué mais je sais que c'était une mitraillette, quelqu'un joue vraiment le jeu, il faut faire très attention.

- Méfie-toi de Santana, elle a tué Brittany, dit Sam.

- Attends tu plaisantes ? Santana ? Elle est devenue folle ?

- Je ne sais pas mais méfie-toi d'elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle à la mitraillette, elle a des flèches comme arme… donc méfie toi de tout le monde. Enfin, tu veux venir avec nous.

- Oui viens Artie, on va essayer de retrouver Mercedes, Tina, Kurt… dit Blaine.

- Je ne peux pas, je recherche Sugar et Kitty. Vous les avez vus ?

- Non, on ne les a pas vus.

- Bon je dois y aller, désolé les gars, j'aurai aimé être avec vous mais il faut à tout prix que je les retrouve. Bonne chance.

- Artie, si jamais tu vois Finn, dis-lui de nous retrouver à l'est de la forêt, il y a une grotte indiquée sur la carte. Bonne chance mec, dit Sam.

- Pas de problème je lui dirai si je le vois. »

Artie s'éloigna sous les regards de Blaine et Sam.

« Pourquoi cherche-t-il Sugar et Kitty ? demanda Blaine

- Je crois qu'il sort avec Sugar, enfin je crois.

- Et Kitty ?

- Je sais qu'elle l'a aidé pour qu'il fasse son école de cinéma mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Enfin j'espère qu'il verra Finn. Allez partons. »

Santana avait vu Mike tomber sous les balles du mystérieux assassin, en tout cas, elle a déguerpi dès qu'elle a pu, de peur de tomber sur lui. Ses flèches n'auraient pas pu le battre. Elle avait cru entendre la voix de Tina, elle était toujours en vie. Bien que la mort de Mike l'attristait, elle se dit qu'il avait été idiot d'appeler tout le monde de cette manière. Alors qu'elle retournait à sa cachette, une voix féminine l'interrompit :

« Je sais que tu as tué Wade… »

Santana reconnut la voix de Mercedes.

Morts : 5 Survivants : 19


	9. Les deux divas

Mercedes depuis qu'elle était sortie, tournait en rond. Elle avait essayé de trouver une cachette mais elle s'était dit qu'elle ne trouverait personne en restant toute seule. Mercedes pensait à quelqu'un en particulier, et malheureusement leur histoire était finie depuis un moment. Pourtant leur relation avait commencé par une invitation au bal surprise pour finir par leur victoire aux Nationales. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fini ses années au lycée brillamment et puis il y a eu l'éloignement et leurs univers avaient été complètement chamboulés. Mercedes savait qu'elle ne donnait que rarement des nouvelles toute occupée à son album et lui était sortie avec une autre fille. Ils s'étaient même ignorés lors de leurs rares rencontres et là, elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus. Maintenant que Brittany était morte, Mercedes savait qu'il devait souffrir, elle le connaissait si bien…

Sam Evans. Elle se rappellera toujours de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Encore un blond sans cervelle, narcissique et égocentrique. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Sam était généreux, ouvert, sociable et il se préoccupait bien plus des autres que de lui-même. Il était c'est vrai des fois un peu bête mais cela était compensé par son incroyable gentillesse. Des souvenirs lui traversaient la tête : quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle lors de leur premier bal, son retour au lycée, sa déclaration d'amour sur du Mickael Jackson, quand il avait envoyé une vidéo d'elle à une maison de disques… tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Mercedes ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et la voilà dans ce jeu horrible où elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle attende de se faire tuer. Déjà, elle savait qui avait tué Mike et s'était juré de le venger. Comment ce Warbler avait-il pu assassiner le gentil Mike ? Comment avait-il pu participer à ce jeu ? Et Brittany ? Est-ce aussi lui ? Et Wade ?

Mercedes avait voulu rentrer dans une cabane et le corps sans vie de Wade l'avait laissé bouche bée. Elle s'était rapprochée et avait vu une pointe de flèche dépasser de son ventre. Mercedes avait essuyé le sang, et avait mis Wade dans une posture un peu plus digne. Déjà 5 morts dans ce jeu, elle avait du mal à le croire. Pourtant Sébastian n'avait pas pu tous les tuer, quelqu'un d'autre avait participé mais qui ? Elle excluait Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Finn, Rachel et Tina. Mercedes était sûre qu'ils n'auraient rien fait. Les autres malheureusement, il y avait une possibilité, Quinn et Puck par exemple, il y avait Beth. Kitty était une garce de premier ordre et les autres nouveaux, elle ne les connaissait pas suffisamment…

Santana… Mercedes avait trouvé sa cachette, elle était tombée sur ses affaires et une chose attira toute attention.

« Je sais que tu as tué Wade… »

Santana reconnut la voix de Mercedes et s'arrêta quand elle la vit en train de pointer une arme sur elle.

« Oh Mercedes, tu es en vie ! Je suis…

- Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je sais que tu as tué Wade.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai retrouvé une pointe d'une flèche dans son ventre et tiens comme par hasard, il y a des flèches dans tes affaires…

- C'est un hasard…

- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua Mercedes, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu participes à ce jeu.

- Wade m'a attaqué, je devais me défendre…

- Ah tu le reconnais… Pourquoi Santana ?

- Brittany est morte.

- Je l'ai appris, je suis désolée pour toi, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu ais tué Wade.

- Parce qu'il m'avait attaqué ? Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Je ne l'aurais jamais attaqué, alors arrête de me viser avec ton arme.

- Non je ne te crois pas Santana, tu es méchante, vicieuse, tu as couché avec tous les gars du Glee Club…

- N'importe quoi, arrête s'il te plaît…

- Tu n'es qu'une garce, je le savais depuis le début… tu as couché avec mon copain…

- Sam ? mais je n'ai rien fait…

- Tu es toujours là en train de foutre la merde entre nous… on n'aurait jamais du t'accepter… »

Mercedes s'approcha de Santana tout en pointant toujours son arme sur elle, cette dernière s'était recroquevillée et pleurait.

« Pleure, tu n'as plus que ça maintenant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé participer à ça mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie, tu vas tuer mes amis. Et ça jamais de la vie. »

Mercedes était maintenant juste devant elle, et malgré que ça lui coûtait, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait éliminer Santana. Oh mon Dieu, se dit-elle, pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Alors qu'elle allait tirer, Santana se redressa brutalement et la frappa avec un objet sur le bras. Une sensation étrange lui parcourait le corps, mais une douleur aussi. Mercedes lâcha son arme et put voir que Santana tenait dans sa main une sorte de taser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que Santana s'était jeté sur son arme et que maintenant elle la visait, elle, Mercedes.

Elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait retrouvé son visage et elle souriait.

« Désolée Mercedes, je ne pouvais pas te laisser me tuer comme ça. Alors oui j'ai tué Wade, il ne m'a pas attaqué évidemment. J'ai trouvé dans ses affaires ce magnifique petit bijou qui m'a permis de te désarmer. Maintenant que j'ai une belle arme, je vais pouvoir me lancer dans ce jeu avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

- Salope, je le savais.

- Epargne-moi tes insultes Aretha. Tu as voulu me tuer, il est normal que moi j'ai envie de faire la même chose.

- Tu veux venger Brittany en tuant tout le monde ?

- Ne me parle pas de Brittany, je ferais tout pour la venger, je tuerais Sue mais je n'ai besoin de personne. Je ne peux pas te laisser en vie ou sinon tout le monde va chercher à me tuer.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

Mercedes lui jeta son sac au visage et commença à courir. Santana, désarçonnée un instant, reprit vite ses esprits et tira sur Mercedes. Elle la rata et tira à nouveau dans le dos de Mercedes. Cette fois-ci, elle visa juste et le corps de Mercedes s'effondra.

Morts : 6 ( Mercedes ) Survivants : 18

« Re bande de mauviettes… Alors ça va ? vous tenez le coup parce que c'est loin d'être fini. Alors comme promis je vous annonce les morts depuis Brittany. Alors Becky donne-moi cette liste voyons, il y a donc l'asiatique numéro 1 Mike Chang, appeler à l'aide était généreux mais bon ça ne mène à rien dans la vie, la preuve… Wade Adams ensuite et pour finir notre chère Mercedes Jones qui pour une fois n'a pas fait sa diva. Voilà, tout se déroule bien mais j'ai une surprise pour vous chers insectes. Je me suis permise d'inviter trois personnes supplémentaires à cette petite fête… Car avouez plus on est fous, plus on rit…

Bref ça va plaire au Finchel et au Klaine. Vous allez avoir le plaisir de revoir

Brody , Adam et Jesse… Ils vont arriver dans deux heures donc préparez-vous ! »

Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine en entendant cette annonce restèrent sans voix.


	10. Révélations

Quinn était sorti de la pièce avec le sentiment étrange que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, mais les morts de Joe et de Brittany l'avaient ramené à la triste réalité. Pauvre Joe ! Elle ne revenait toujours pas que ce garçon si gentil qui a été son soupirant était mort. Et Brittany ! Quinn avait vu son corps et elle avait vite couru pour éviter d'être la prochaine sur cette liste macabre. Tout d'abord, elle devait retrouver Puck, aussi immature qu'il pouvait être, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour sortir de là et de retrouver Beth. Son geste l'avait sauvé et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Maintenant, il fallait trouver des alliés car Quinn ne se trompait pas en pensant que seule ou même à deux, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Finn, Rachel et Kurt étaient les premiers noms qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit, mais il y avait aussi Tina et Artie et Mer… Mercedes était morte… Elle avait été abasourdie quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, Quinn avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir assez remercié Mercedes pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle à la naissance de Beth. Et maintenant ses regrets étaient inutiles, elle ne pouvait pas rattraper le temps perdu.

Car oui, Quinn le reconnaissait, elle était la spécialiste du genre, après être partie à Yale, elle était revenue mais elle sentait bien qu'elle ne manquait vraiment à personne et puis Santana. Ce qui s'était passé au mariage raté de Will avait été agréable mais avec le recul, dire qu'elle avait couché avec la fille qui avait couché avec ses trois précédents petits amis était quand même bizarre. Quinn savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire pas confiance à Santana, elle allait venger Brittany et celui ou celle qui l'avait tué n'allait pas tarder à être pourchassé. Elle soupira et continua son chemin en espérant trouver bientôt une aide.

Sugar arrêta de courir et reprit son souffle. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi. A peine sortie du bâtiment, elle s'était élancée le plus rapidement possible même si elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Enfin de toute façon, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée, Sugar sentait que sa place dans le jeu était fragile comme elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie des New Directions. D'ailleurs, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps dans les boutiques qu'au lycée, même si une personne la faisait revenir à un moment ou un autre : Artie.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble au début de l'année scolaire mais depuis quelque temps, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il en était vraiment de leur relation. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Lors du bal Sadie Hawkins, elle avait du prendre sur elle pour lui proposer et Artie avait eu l'air ravi mais ensuite, il s'était comporté comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sugar savait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, c'était à lui de tout faire pour elle. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une voix l'interrompit.

« Sugar, c'est toi ! »

Malheur, c'était Rory son ex petit ami si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Depuis son départ dans son pays natal, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles. Ca s'était fini après les Nationales et une chose était sûre, elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Alors qu'elle espérait retrouver Artie, le fait de revoir Rory ne lui faisait aucunement plaisir. Elle le voyait plus comme un boulet qu'autre chose et elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait d'une grande aide. De toute son attitude Asperger, elle lui répondit :

« Oh c'est toi. Je suis pressée, je dois te laisser.

- Hé Sugar, ce n'est pas une gentille façon de fêter nos retrouvailles. J'espérais bien te retrouver.

- Pas moi, je ne te cherchais pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, moi je pense à toi depuis que Sue Sylvester a annoncé le jeu, je te cherche depuis que je suis sorti.

- Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi mais merci, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Qui veux-tu retrouver ?

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Attends, je présume que c'est Artie ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je te le redis. Alors laisse-moi maintenant.

- Artie, cet éclopé ? Allez Sugar, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. Moi par exemple.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'Artie de cette façon. Il est dix mille fois mieux que toi.

- Laisse-moi rire, il n'est même pas capable de te protéger alors que moi oui.

- Ah oui ? Tu comptes participer à ce jeu toi ?

- Oui, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je veux rentrer chez moi pour regarder le tournoi des Six Nations…

- Quoi ?

- Bref, je veux rentrer chez moi, même si je dois tuer quelqu'un.

- Très bien, mais pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?

- Oh Sugar, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais bien que je suis amoureux de toi… D'ailleurs, si jamais on mourrait, on pourrait passer du bon temps ensemble…

- Tu es vraiment un idiot Rory, s'exclama Sugar. Tu crois que je vais te remercier pour ça ? Tu te trompes ! Laisse-moi partir.

- Non Sugar, tu restes avec moi que tu sois d'accord ou non ! »

Sugar regarda Rory, il avait sorti son arme, une espèce d'arbalète et l'avait pointé sur elle. Elle le méprisa à cet instant d'une telle force que Rory recula un peu sous la surprise mais il se reprit et pointait toujours son arme sur elle.

« Alors tu vas me tuer c'est ça ?

- Tu m'y obliges, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et après tu dis que tu m'aimes en me menaçant d'une arme…

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi ou alors je te tire dessus !

- Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire Rory ? »

Sugar se baissa et sortit de son sac un grand couteau.

« Moi aussi je vais tout faire pour te tuer Rory ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sugar avec ce couteau et relâcha son doigt sur son arbalète. La flèche fusa et se planta dans son épaule. Sugar cria.

« C'est de ta faute, tu m'as fait peur… » dit Rory, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sugar avait foncé sur lui et avec son couteau lui avait entaillé le bras. Rory la repoussa d'un coup de poing et commença à faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir. Sauf que Sugar ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle le poursuivit et se jeta sur lui. Leurs deux corps firent des roulades dans l'herbe et maintenant Sugar était sur lui. Elle leva son couteau et l'enfonça dans son ventre. Rory la repoussa à nouveau et il essaya de s'enfuir en rampant sur le sol. Elle fut plus rapide et elle le poignarda dans le dos. Cette fois-ci, Rory ne bougea plus, il était mort.

Elle se releva et malgré l'horreur de la situation, elle était heureuse. Sugar s'était protégé de ce boulet de Rory et elle allait pouvoir retrouver tranquillement Artie. Elle enleva de son épaule la flèche et bien que cela fut douloureux, par chance, sa blessure ne saignait pas trop. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit une voix :

« Oh c'est toi qui l'as tué ! »

Santana était apparue et regardait le corps de Rory inanimé. Elle paraissait ravie de la situation. Sugar la vit se précipiter sur son arme et elle ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi.

« Tu as tué ce bouseux d'Irlandais, franchement je ne t'en croyais pas capable.

- Il faut croire que si.

- Hé je te fais un compliment, apprécie-le. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionnée, tu l'as tué juste avec ce couteau. Tu es forte, je suis jalouse. »

Ces mots sonnaient faux dans la tête de Sugar, elle commença à se préparer à courir.

« Oui je suis jalouse de toi, tu es riche, tu es bien plus belle que moi. Tu étais belle. »

Ces derniers mots confirmaient l'impression de Sugar et elle se retourna pour courir. Santana avait sorti l'arme qu'elle avait volé à Mercedes et tira sur elle. Deux petits trous se formèrent dans le dos de Sugar qui malgré ces impacts continua de courir. Santana ne la poursuivit pas, elle avait blessé Sugar. Et si elle ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement, elle allait mourir. Santana prit dans le sac de Rory ses vivres et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur lui, elle partit.

Artie avait vu sur son GPS que quelqu'un se cachait non loin de lui. Le signal ne bougeait pas, donc il prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller voir qui c'était. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il se demanda si il ne faisait pas une erreur. Mais il ne regretta pas car il vit Sugar qui était sûrement en train de dormir vu sa position. Il allait l'appeler joyeusement quand il vit le sang par terre et à bien regarder le visage de Sugar était livide.

« Sugar, Sugar, c'est moi Artie. »

Sugar eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais quand elle le vit, elle sourit.

« Artie, c'est toi, c'est bien toi. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Sugar, que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a blessé ?

- Santana, méfie-toi d'elle. Aide-moi à relever. »

Artie sortit de son fauteuil et tomba un peu lourdement par terre. Il releva le corps de Sugar qui prit appui sur son épaule.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'ais retrouvé.

- Moi aussi, je te cherche depuis le début. Je t'ai attendu, je t'ai appelé, mais tu courais trop vite.

- Alors c'était toi ? Je suis désolée.

- Sugar, ne meurs pas.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard Artie, mais je suis heureuse de te voir une dernière fois. »

Artie essuya ses larmes.

« Je voulais te dire une dernière chose, je t'aime Artie.

- Moi, moi aussi Sugar, tu es spéciale pour moi.

- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui.

- Artie, je vais mourir, je voulais te dire que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde.

- Sugar, tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse.

- Merci Artie. »

Sugar ferma les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, elle mourut dans les bras d'Artie. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Morts : 9 ( Rory et Sugar ) Survivants : 15

* * *

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des critiques sur cette fiction et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite! ^^ _


	11. Tragédie grecque

Puck n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis qu'il était sorti, c'était de chercher Quinn. Avec Jake, ils avaient convenu d'un point de rendez-vous et ils allaient essayer de sortir de ce merdier ensemble. Bon le plus important était que Quinn était encore en vie à la dernière allocution de Sue. Quel tarée, pensait-il… Comment avait-il pu de ne rien avoir vu venir quand elle avait proposé cette sortie ? Pourtant, Jake lui en avait parlé de son comportement toujours aussi limite… Et l'idée de ne pas revoir Beth lui était intolérable… Bon il est vrai qu'il a pensé à cette petite peste de Kitty, une jumelle de Quinn mais qui s'est révélé encore plus tordue et manipulatrice que cette dernière. L'avoir plaqué était une des meilleures choses qu'il a faite, à part peut-être la fois où il avait persuadé Rachel de faire une fête chez elle et où elle s'était révélée légèrement alcoolique ou alors quand il avait volé les petits verres pour trinquer avec ses potes… enfin Puck voulait tous les revoir et ça n'allait pas être une blonde vieille fille et mère sur le tard qui allait l'en empêcher… Mais il fallait d'abord retrouver Quinn…

Cette dernière justement courait à toute vitesse, elle avait entendu la dispute entre Santana et Mercedes et après avoir entendu le coup de feu, Quinn avait attendu pour voir et Santana était sortie toute souriante. Cette garce mexicaine était totalement folle depuis la mort de la douce Brittany. Elle se doutait que si elles se rencontraient elle se ferait largement tuer. Elle espérait tellement retrouver Puck et à ce moment précis, elle le vit. Merci mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. C'était un signe pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux revoir Beth. Quinn se lança à sa rencontre et elle put voir la surprise dans ses yeux et ensuite la joie quand elle tapota son épaule et qu'il se retourna. Ils s'enlacèrent et sans un mot, ils se prirent la main et Puck l'emmena plus loin. Il lui dit qu'il avait une cachette et que son frère les attendrait.

Dans la maison abandonnée, Ryder regardait Jake et Marley. Il avait attendu Jake un peu plus loin et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient ensuite cherché Marley qui avait patienté un peu plus loin. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin réunis mais depuis qu'ils étaient dans la maison, Ryder avait commencé à avoir des idées noires. Cela avait commencé quand il avait vu Jake et Marley qui s'étaient isolés dans une chambre en ressortir gênés… Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais pu avoir avec Marley. La jalousie s'insinua dans son esprit et il eut du mal à leur sourire comme quelques heures auparavant. Ryder savait depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Marley qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et s'il avait laissé la place à Jake, c'était au nom de leur amitié. Mais cette dernière ne voulait plus dire grand-chose depuis le début de ce jeu… Il en avait marre de passer pour le gentil garçon de service même si il avait une légère tendance à maltraiter les chaises. Dans son sac, il avait trouvé une petite bouteille de poison et s'il avait trouvé son arme ridicule à première vue, maintenant un scénario se dessinait dans sa tête. Si Jake mourrait, il pourrait enfin être seul avec Marley et la sauver. Oui, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait éliminer Jake, c'était la seule solution pour que Marley s'aperçoive enfin qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs.

« Ca va mec ? demanda Jake.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué par tout ça, répondit Ryder. Ton frère va nous rejoindre tu es sûr ?

- Oui, il me l'a promis, je pense qu'il cherche Quinn.

- J'espère qu'il la trouvera vite, dit Marley. Elle doit être terrifiée en ce moment. Moi j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tous les deux.

- Dès qu'ils seront là, on trouvera le moyen de s'en sortir tous d'ici, répliqua Jake.

- Ma mère me manque, dit Marley, et j'aimerai tellement retrouver Kitty … »

A ce moment-là, la voix de Sue retentit.

« Alors mes petits agneaux, comment ça va dans vos misérables petites vies ? Oui je sais, je parle avec une heure d'avance mais c'était pour vous rappeler la venue de nos trois garçons…euh quoi Becky, d'accord de nos deux garçons, un a été apparemment révolté par ce séjour paradisiaque et Becky a du s'en charger… Passons de toute façon ce n'est pas très important qui est mort… Si ? Dis-moi son nom Becky ? Ok, enfin donc qui est mort depuis Mercedes ? Il y a tout d'abord le bouseux irlandais Rory je-ne-sais-plus-quoi… Il est mort comme il a vécu, comme une plante verte… ah ah bon ensuite, tiens Al Motta va me faire la peau comme sa précieuse petite Sugar est morte et donc c'est Brody ce gigolo qui est mort. Mince moi qui avait 20 dollars à dépenser… tant pis ! Peut-être que cette petite catin de Blaine pourra le faire à sa place, au fait c'était comment avec Eli ? Oui Becky, excuse-moi d'être méchante avec ton gominé à la noix ! Voilà, donc je reviens dans une heure. Ne mourrez pas d'ici là ! »

Ryder, Marley et Jake n'arrivèrent pas à croire que les meurtres continuaient toujours.

« Tu as faim Jake ? demanda Marley qui essayait de prendre une voix un peu plus enjouée.

- Attends, tu veux cuisiner pour moi ? répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas les talents de cuisinière de ta mère désolée.

- Hé, il y a une boîte de conserves qui traîne, je vais réchauffer ça, dit Ryder.

- Merci mec, je préfère ça que la cuisine de Marley.

- Oh je vais m'énerver tu sais ! rigolait cette dernière. »

Cette petite plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère, enfin en apparence car Ryder savait que c'était le moment ou jamais, cela ne se reproduirait et avant que Puck débarque… Il mit le contenu de la boîte à réchauffer dans une casserole et discrètement sortit la petite bouteille de poison de sa poche. Il mit quelques gouttes dedans et mélangea. Jake et Marley regardaient par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes passèrent et le dernier repas de Jake était enfin prêt. Il mit dans l'assiette et dit :

« Mange, moi je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu es trop sympa, merci mec ! »

Alors que Jake s'asseya et commença à prendre une cuillère de son repas, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Puck et Quinn apparurent. Jake lâcha son couvert et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Quinn, plus timide, les regardait tous. Marley se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse que Puck t'ait retrouvé. On est plus nombreux maintenant, on va s'en sortir.

- Je suis désolée pour Wade, je sais que c'était ton ami.

- Merci, répondit Marley en versant une larme. Qui a pu lui faire ça c'est affreux !

- En tout cas, maintenant, il faut vraiment se méfier de Santana, dit Puck.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ryder.

- C'est elle qui a tué Mercedes, Quinn l'a vu.

- Mon Dieu, la mort de Brittany l'a complètement rendue folle ! s'exclama Jake.

- C'était son âme sœur, dit Marley. Je la comprends dans un sens.

- En tout cas, on doit la tuer si on la voit, je ne veux pas qu'elle tue Finn ou Rachel… Allez, on ne va pas tarder à partir d'ici mais avant, une belle assiette de nourriture m'attend.

- Vas-y mange Puck, c'est mon assiette mais je mangerai plus tard.

- Merci petit frère ! »

Ryder faillit crier non mais trop tard, Puck avait commencé à manger et il ne put que le regarder totalement paralysé. Quinn prit la parole.

« On doit vraiment retrouver d'autres personnes, plus on est, plus on aura de chances de s'en sortir.

- Mais à qui faire confiance ? demanda Jake.

- Finn, Rachel et Kurt, je suis totalement sûre d'eux, répondit-elle. Il y a aussi Tina et Artie, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, je sais qu'ils seront avec nous.

- Et Sam ? demanda Marley. Et Blaine ?

- Oui eux aussi, dit Puck. Mais… »

Puck s'était interrompu, son visage était devenu tout blanc, les autres le regardèrent. Il toussa et il commença à devenir tout rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et en se levant, il eut du mal à rester debout. Tout d'un coup, il cracha du sang. Quinn et Marley crièrent. Jake voulut l'aider mais Puck s'était effondré. Il était mort, les yeux révulsés et le sang qui coulait toujours de sa bouche.

« Puck, Puck, réveille-toi !

- Qui l'a tué ? Pourquoi ?demanda Quinn.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Marley.

- Qui l'a tué ? demanda Quinn à nouveau. »

Elle avait sorti un pistolet de sa poche et recula. Quinn les regarda tous et le pointa sur eux chacun son tour.

« Répondez-moi ! Qui l'a tué ? Qui a fait à manger ?

- C'est Ryder, dit Jake. »

Quinn regarda Ryder et ce dernier ne disait plus un mot, elle lui tira en plein dans le cœur. Ce dernier surpris par la balle, tomba et ne bougeait plus.

« Ryder, non, Ryder… gémit Marley.

- Il est coupable, je devais le tuer.

- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas lui, tu n'en savais rien… Pourquoi…

- Alors ce serait toi ?

- Tu es folle, Marley n'aurait jamais fait ça… On t'attendait depuis tout à l'heure… Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu laisser mon frère se faire empoisonner…

- Non non, ne cherche pas à me culpabiliser, vous êtes tous pareils, vous voulez tous que je meurs…

- Jake, elle va nous tuer. »

Jake mit la main sur son arme et Quinn lui tira dessus. Heureusement, elle le rata tandis que lui avait tiré juste après sur son épaule. Quinn cria et lui tira dessus encore. Jake ne put rater les balles suivantes et ni Marley. Ils tombèrent sous les tirs de Quinn. Cette dernière les regarda tomber et leur dit :

« Puck est mort, je ne peux pas laisser Beth toute seule, je dois survivre, je dois retourner la voir… »

Mais Marley qui s'était redressé péniblement, avait pris le pistolet de Jake et lui tira dessus plusieurs fois. Quinn reçut plusieurs balles dans la tête et mourut presque immédiatement. Marley lâche l'arme et se rapprocha de Jake. Il était encore vivant mais ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Marley essaya de les arrêter mais Jake se vidait de son sang.

« Jake, Jake, elle est morte. Tiens le coup.

- Désolée Marley, mais je crois bien que je vais mourir.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Ecoute Marley, tu dois partir, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici…

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Jake, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul. »

Jake lui sourit quand il vit Sebastian, ce dernier lui tira dessus et Marley se retourna. Elle allait reprendre l'arme de Jake quand il tira à nouveau. Marley s'effondra sur Jake.

« Hé bien, vous mourrez tous les deux ensemble, elle est pas belle la vie ? »

Morts : 15 ( Brody, Puck, Ryder, Quinn, Jake, Marley) Survivants : 12


	12. Pas d'idée de nom de chapitre

_Alors merci Billie pour tes reviews, contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic… alors on n'aime pas les newbies ? Alors pour Kurt justement tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre…_

* * *

Sébastian les regarda tous, bon il avait bien fait de venir quand il avait commencé à entendre les coups de feu, au moins là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de tuer tout le monde. Il ramassa les armes qui traînaient et les quelques vivres qu'il y avait. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas survécu, mais vu le bain de sang qu'il y avait, Sébastian partit en courant.

Marley était encore en vie, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, ses blessures étaient trop importantes… Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle voulait voir le visage de Jake et après un effort qui lui parut tellement atroce, elle arriva à s'allonger à côté de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés comme si il dormait. Marley ne put retenir ses larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui était arrivé depuis l'arrivée de Quinn et Puck. Elle qui pensait qu'ils étaient tous amis, qu'ils formaient une famille… Marley pensa à sa mère qui allait se retrouver toute seule… Elle pleura… Elle se rappela de ces instants avec elle et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de revenir sans Jake. Quelques instants plus tôt, dans la pièce où ils s'étaient isolés, ils avaient eu une longue discussion. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et que si ils survivaient, il l'épouserait parce qu'il savait qu'elle était la seule et l'unique. Jake lui avait donné sa chaîne et elle avait fait de même. Ca pouvait paraître ridicule mais cet échange sur le moment leur avait paru tellement fort. Elle lui dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec lui lors du mariage raté de Will. Jake avait eu alors la réponse parfaite, que tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec elle. Marley posa sa main sur le visage de Jake et lui dit :

« Merci pour tout Jake, je t'aime. »

Elle le regardait toujours quand cinq minutes plus tard, elle mourut.

Rachel, Finn, Tina et Hunter s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer. Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose depuis l'annonce de Sue. Savoir que tant d'amis étaient déjà morts leur faisait froid dans le dos. Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ils commençaient à avoir des doutes sur l'issue de ce jeu. Tina était restée très silencieuse et Hunter, qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

« Ca va Tina ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Excuse-moi, je repensais à notre première réunion du Glee Club… Quand on était tous amis… et à Mike…

- Mike est ton ancien petit ami ?

- Oui nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble, on a rompu quand il est parti à l'université… Même si c'était d'un commun accord, je tenais encore beaucoup à lui.

- Il avait l'air d'être un gars sympa…

- Plus que ça, il était le meilleur… Tu sais, il poursuivait ses rêves qui ne sont pas vraiment très populaires dans la communauté asiatique, son père voulait qu'il devienne médecin…

- Oh je comprends…

- Toi aussi tu connais ça, Blaine m'avait dit que tu venais d'une académie militaire ?

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé de la pleureuse gélatinée…

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça…

- Pardon… Oui mon père est un grand militaire et il voulait à tout prix que je le devienne aussi… Il sait que je chante et danse mais ça ne lui paraît pas très viril…

- Tu l'es pourtant, sans aucun doute…

- C'est sûr que comparé à Blaine, je le suis dix mille fois plus… Quand je le vois danser, j'ai l'impression qu'une baleine se débrouillerait beaucoup mieux que lui…

- Oh… Tu es… dit Tina. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle avait compris qu'il avait essayé de la détourner un peu de ses mauvaises pensées. Tina avait mal jugé Hunter, c'était un gentil gars en fait…

Finn, lui, observait Rachel depuis l'annonce de la mort de Brody, elle avait eu l'air d'accuser le coup, mais il savait bien que son silence était une forme d'hommage à son ancien petit ami. Même lui se sentait désolé, même si il le détestait, n'empêche qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité sa mort. Il avait eu pas mal d'ennemis ces dernières années mais cette pensée ne l'aurait jamais effleuré. Finn essaya de prendre sur lui et dit à Rachel :

« Je suis désolé Rachel. Pour Brody… C'était un gentil gars même si il était gigolo… Il t'aimait sincèrement…

- Je le sais Finn, je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on le tue… J'aurais aimé le revoir tu sais, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'on a rompu même si on s'était croisé dans les couloirs…

- Ah… euh…

- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois…

- Je sais, je sais… Mais je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, il t'a aidé quand j'ai disparu de la circulation…

- Oui même si avec le recul, je me suis jetée trop vite dans une autre histoire, t'oublier a été très dur… tu es mon premier grand amour et tu as mis la barre assez haut !

- Même avec notre mariage raté ?

- Même avec ce mariage raté ! On a été fous sur ce coup-là…

- Je crois bien oui…

- Tu sais, si je suis sortie avec Brody après notre rupture, c'était un peu pour te rendre jaloux.

- Je crois que j'aurais été jaloux même si tu te serais intéressée à Kurt… »

Rachel sourit et Finn le lui rendit.

Justement, Kurt s'était arrêté lui aussi depuis quelques minutes. L'annonce de l'arrivée d'Adam l'avait anéanti… Déjà savoir que tous ses amis risquaient de mourir d'un moment ou d'un autre (oh mon Dieu Mercedes, Brittany et Mike…) et en plus, son petit ami arrivait aussi.

Et Blaine… Il ne lui avait parlé depuis le début du voyage et malgré tout, il se demandait comment il allait… Il connaissait Blaine, il n'y avait pas plus amical que lui et il le voyait mal se battre et tuer les autres… A moins qu'il fasse ça pour que Kurt et lui survivent, ce qui lui paraissait encore plus tordu que si jamais il tuait juste pour tuer.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un se rapprochait tout doucement. Kurt entendit une branche craquer et quand il se retourna, il vit…

Morts : 15 Survivants : 12


	13. Rencontres

_Bonjour avec beaucoup de retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre très court mais bon... Maintenant, ce sera comme avant, un chapitre par semaine. Tout d'abord, une grande pensée pour Cory et ses proches. Les gleeks ont encore prouvé qu'on était tous une famille. _

_Sinon merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez surtout pas !_

_Merci encore Billie pour la tienne ! Tu as vu, j'ai de l'imagination ? ^^ Alors oui Huntina c'est très sympa ! je t'aurai converti ? C'est Finn ! ^^ ah ah tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! _

« Santana ! » s'écria Kurt.

C'était en effet Santana, elle avait assisté à la mort de Quinn, Puck, Jake et Marley. Elle avait donc vu ce satanique Sébastian sortir l'air satisfait et elle savait qu'il fallait vraiment se méfier de lui. Bien que la mort de Quinn et Puck la rendait triste, elle se dit qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de les tuer. Ce qui ne lui aurait pas posé beaucoup de problèmes mais bon, tuer des gens avec qui elle avait partagé plus qu'un simple tacos. Enfin, Santana fut surprise de voir Kurt. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

« Salut Kurt, ça va comme tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Nos amis sont en train de mourir un par un…

- Hé Lady Hummel, tu ne vas pas pleurer devant moi ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

- Santana ! Tu es vraiment trop cruelle ! Je sais que la mort de Brittany t'attriste…

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! »

Santana ne put retenir ses larmes, elle s'était blottie dans sa carapace pour éliminer les autres et Kurt, oui elle pouvait le dire que c'était son ami et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Kurt s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de son épaule… Il savait trop bien le caractère fougueux de Santana et essaya de la consoler de son mieux. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand il entendit une voix qui lui était très familière :

« Tiens l'hispanique et Kurtounette… bah alors on a changé de bord, on se fait un petit câlin ? »

Sébastian se tenait devant eux avec son sourire chevalin pensa Kurt. Il les regardait et Kurt sentit que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Santana s'était reprise et lui murmura :

« A trois, tu te lèves et tu cours le plus vite possible.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule Sant, répliqua Kurt.

- Je suis armée, et toi non, alors cours ou sinon on meurt tous les deux. »

Pour toute réponse, Kurt hocha la tête et il attendit le signal de Santana. Elle compta :

« 1,2,3… »

Kurt fila à toute vitesse et avant que Sebastian eut compris ce qui se passait, elle sortit son arme et le pointa sur lui.

« Bien joué la mexicaine, tu as bien calculé ton coup.

- Garde tes compliments pour toi et ta coupe de gay… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas prédestinée à servir des tacos dans un vieux resto mexicain mal famé.

- Je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ça. Alors tu en as tué combien ?

- Qui dit que j'ai tué quelqu'un ?

- Toi Satan, euh Santana… Blaine m'a souvent parlé de toi et de ton côté sadique.

- Je ne suis pas plus sadique que toi et ton sourire de poney… Sérieux ? Ton dentiste tu l'as tué ou quoi ?

- Ah pas du tout drôle ! Alors combien ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas… de toute façon, je participe à ce jeu pour tuer Sue et toi ?

- Moi ? Hé bien, parce que figure-toi que je veux Blaine pour moi tout seul et ce jeu est une très bonne occasion pour qu'il se rende bien compte que je vaux bien mieux que ce Porcelaine…

- Aucune chance, le Klaine est bien au dessus de toi… Peut-être devrais-tu te taper une jument ? Elle te correspondrait mieux… »

Santana, après ces mots, tira sur Sebastian mais elle le rata… Celui-ci avait lui aussi sorti son arme et lui tira dessus mais elle s'était déjà enfuie… En tout cas, cette rencontre leur avait démontré une chose : il/ elle était aussi dangereux(euse) que l'autre donc il fallait à tout prix l'éliminer…

Kurt avait entendu les coups de feu et pria intérieurement que Santana était encore en vie. Il hâta le pas pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« Dis Blaine…

- Oui Sam ?

- Tu l'as déjà vu cet Adam ?

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

- Ce serait bien qu'on le trouve, s'il est sorti avec Kurt, il ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien…

- Je pense oui… hésita Blaine. »

Sam et Blaine avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite cabane et après avoir bien inspecté les alentours, ils décidèrent que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour espérer retrouver les autres. Sam essayait de paraître normal même si penser à Brittany lui faisait atrocement mal et Blaine lui était reconnaissant de ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse. Pour lui, ils devaient absolument tous s'en sortir et si jamais quelqu'un cherchait à les tuer, ils ne devaient pas être déconcentrés par autre chose pour se défendre. L'image de Kurt errant lui trottait dans la tête sans cesse et Blaine redoutait également que Sue annonce la mort de Tina. Elle était bien trop gentille pour pouvoir affronter des démons comme Sebastian, Hunter et Santana même si ça lui coûtait de le dire. Mais avant, il lui fallait retrouver Kurt. Blaine se décida et annonça à Sam qu'il allait chercher Kurt.

Morts : 15 Survivants : 12


	14. Une séparation douloureuse

Tina se demandait où était Blaine, que faisait-il ? Avait-il eu l'idée de la chercher ? Elle espérait secrètement mais elle ne savait que trop bien que la personne à qui toutes ses pensées étaient tournées était Kurt. Pourtant, après leur rupture, Blaine lui avait paru rongé de remords mais un peu soulagé de ne plus être dans cette relation presque parfaite. Tina le comprenait un peu parce qu'avec Mike, c'était un peu le même genre de relation.

Mike, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à croire qu'elle ne le verrait plus danser, qu'elle ne pourrait plus partager avec lui toutes les petites choses qu'ils aimaient… Il avait été déçu quand il avait appris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Blaine. Mike n'avait pas compris comment elle avait pu s'attendre à une relation avec. D'un côté, Tina savait qu'il s'était un peu rapproché de Quinn, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Il fallait passer à autre chose… Chose que Finn et Rachel n'avaient pas vraiment saisi le concept… Bon c'est vrai, Rachel était devenue limite prostituée depuis son changement vestimentaire et depuis qu'elle était sortie avec cette poupée de Brody… Mais elle restait toujours l'adolescente amoureuse du quarterback du lycée. Finn, lui, après un passage plutôt chaotique comme successeur de Mr Schuester, pensant qu'il avait également le droit d'embrasser sa future femme, était un peu perturbé par cette rupture. A les voir se prendre la main, Tina était finalement heureuse qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Un peu comme Mike et moi se dit-elle avant que l'image du magnifique, du ferme, du mignon fessier de Blaine lui venait en tête. Enfin si c'était la seule chose qu'elle pensait de lui, Tina se demandait sérieusement si ce n'était pas plus une attirance physique qu'autre chose. Blaine était plutôt petit, pas superbement musclé et il fallait l'avouer ses performances sportives étaient nulles. Bon il chantait comme un dieu même si ses mimiques forcées gâchaient des fois un peu tout.

« Tina, tu veux t'arrêter ? »

Elle se tourna vers Hunter. Celui-ci avait demandé d'une voix plutôt inquiète et elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné ça chez lui. Un gars qui aime trop les chats, c'est toujours louche et surtout quand il chante dans une chorale avec le gay le plus gay qu'elle connaisse. Bon à part Kurt bien évidemment. Tina lui sourit et lui dit :

« C'est gentil à toi de penser à moi. D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous depuis le début.

- Ne me remercie pas, fais-le plutôt quand on sortira de là.

- Et Blaine ?

- Attends le fait que tu parles de lui me donne furieusement envie de me vider un pot de gel sur la tête et également de chanter faux une chanson en jouant du piano en pleurant…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Quelqu'un l'a filmé et il a mis sur You Tube tellement c'était risible…

- Pas du tout, il est …

- Bon on arrête de parler Monsieur les cheveux en carton…

- On pourrait croire que tu es jaloux de lui.

- Pas du tout, juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment une jolie fille comme toi peut être amoureuse de cette publicité géante pour la gomina…

- Il est plus que ça tu sais. Et toi, tu n'as pas de copain ?

- Non à croire que cette étiquette de gay me colle à la peau, je n'ai pas de copain. Je préfère les filles.

- Oh tu sais, tu peux me dire la vérité…

- Non même si Sebastian aurait bien aimé, je suis définitivement hétérosexuel. Ce n'est pas parce que je chante dans la chorale dans une école de garçons que je le suis.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Blaine ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour le faire revenir à la Dalton Academy ?

- C'était l'idée de Sebastian, il est un peu obsédé par Blaine.

- Qui n'aime pas Blaine ? Enfin à part toi… »

Hunter allait dire quelque chose mais finalement il resta silencieux. Il esquissa un geste quand un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand-chose mais il cria :

« Finn, Rachel, baissez-vous ! »

Hunter en disant ça avait plaqué Tina sur le sol. Effectivement, un objet tomba un peu loin d'eux et explosa. Quelqu'un leur avait lancé une grenade. Hunter se leva et prit la main de Tina. Ils se réfugièrent près de Finn et Rachel. Une deuxième grenade atterrit par chance encore plus loin et explosa.

« Hunter, dit Finn. Tu es bon en sport ?

- Alors je fais très bien le saut carpé, les saltos arrière…

- Pas ça, écoute, j'ai une idée, on va se faire massacrer si on reste ensemble. Toi, tu es plus rapide que moi, pars avec les filles de ce côté et moi je pars de l'autre en espérant que le connard qui a fait ça va me suivre.

- Non Finn, je ne veux pas te quitter…

- Rachel, on n'a pas le choix, je préfère que tu sois en sécurité et on se rejoint après.

- Ok Finn, dit Hunter. Ecoute, on se retrouve là où on s'est rencontré. Bonne chance mec.

- Merci, je te confie les filles. Allez dès que je commence à courir, attendez une minute avant de partir. »

Quand Finn eut fini de parler, Rachel l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Tu te rappelles de la fleur lors du mariage, quoiqu'il se passe, on est des âmes sœurs. »

Finn commença à courir et il avait le pressentiment que la personne faisait de même. Il entendit un bruit familier et tout de suite, des balles sifflèrent à son oreille. Il entendit alors :

« Hudson, tu es tellement gros que c'est très facile de te repérer ! »

Finn avait reconnu la voix de ce taré de Sebastian et l'image du montage qu'il avait fait lui revenait en tête. Mais quel connard ! Mais bon, il était armé et lui il avait un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait manipulé une arme. Finn courut comme il peut mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était un peu rouillé. Sebastian était juste derrière lui et il sentit qu'une arme était pointée sur lui. Il entendit le tir et tout de suite, une douleur atroce lui vrillait l'épaule. Mince, se dit-il, il va vraiment me tuer… C'est alors qu'une ombre surgit et se jeta sur lui, Finn roula sur lui-même et resta allongé hébété. Il vit alors cette ombre jeter quelque chose sur Sebastian, et ce dernier tomba.

L'ombre se retourna alors et Finn reconnut cette chevelure qui brillait telle une étoile dans la nuit.

« Blaine ! »

Blaine se précipita sur lui et Finn ayant compris le message se releva et ils coururent pour échapper à la folie sanguinaire de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'était remis du choc et les regarda s'éloigner. Blaine lui avait lancé une grosse pierre et maintenant il saignait. Heureusement c'était superficiel.

« Blaine Warbler Anderson, avant que je te trucide, je me ferais le plaisir de te rendre ce que tu viens de me faire. »

Morts : 15 Survivants : 12


	15. Espoirs brisés

« Alors bande d'idiots, ça va, vous vous amusez bien ? Avouez que ce sont les meilleurs moments de votre vie ? Enfin, je daigne vous parler pour vous annoncer les morts de vos chers petits camarades et ça a été un carnage. Nous avons donc dans l'ordre des décès Puck, Ryder, Quinn, Jake et Marley… C'est bien de vouloir se regrouper mais encore faut-il tenir…

Bref, j'espère que vous allez vite en finir parce qu'il y a la rediffusion de Dirty Dancing sur le câble. Et comme c'est moi qui avait tout chorégraphié, j'aimerai bien revoir le pas de danse que j'ai appris à Patrick Swayze… enfin allez on se dépêche et haut les cœurs ! »

Artie fut soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu le nom de Kitty et se dit que c'était le moment de la trouver avant que Santana ne la tue. Mais apprendre la mort de ses amis lui faisait un choc, il se doutait que Santana ne pouvait pas tous les avoir tué, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui devait jouer le jeu à fond lui aussi. Il était aussi heureux de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas Tina, il espérait également qu'elle était en sécurité et que quelqu'un la protégeait. Mais là, il devait à tout prix chercher en priorité Kitty, personne n'aurait confiance envers elle, à part moi se dit-il.

Enfin, il espérait. Ses amis proches si on pouvait dire ça étaient morts donc à moins qu'elle n'ait l'idée folle de s'allier avec Santana, elle devait se terrer quelque part.

Pourquoi Kitty ? Il se posait bien la question, méchante, ironique, un peu raciste, elle n'avait pas vraiment le profil de l'adolescente modèle. Mais elle était bien plus que ça, d'abord sa voix extraordinaire, son sourire et puis il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle l'avait encouragé pour son école de cinéma. Et Kitty avait tout dévoilé à sa mère, l'obligeant ainsi à se prendre en main et vraiment pouvoir réaliser ses rêves. C'est alors qu'un lointain souvenir lui revenait, il avait écrit sur un papier qu'il rêvait de marcher. Sans espoir, voulut-il penser mais bon… Comme avait dit Sue, c'est la vie.

Artie continua de rouler et c'est alors qu'il fit une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Finn et Blaine, qui s'étaient reposés sous un arbre.

« Artie ! dirent les deux garçons. »

Artie commença à sourire mais il vit que Finn saignait et le regard de Blaine en disait long.

« Finn, demanda Artie, qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ce taré de cheval de Sebastian, répondit-il. Méfie- toi vraiment de lui, il est complètement dingue.

- Et toi Artie, tu n'as rencontré personne ? interrogea Blaine. Pour savoir qui on doit éviter ?

- Personne non, enfin si j'ai vu Sugar avant de mourir, c'était Santana.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire… balbutia Finn.

- Je t'assure que oui, Sugar est morte dans mes bras, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti…

- Artie, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Et Tina, et les autres ? interrompit Artie.

- Sam était avec moi, il m'attend quelque part, je dois retrouver Kurt.

- Tina et Rachel sont ensemble. Et avec Hunter aussi.

- Le gymnaste fou ?

- Il n'est pas méchant, répondit Finn. Même si les stéroides ne lui réussissent pas, c'est un gentil gars au fond.

- Moi aussi ça m'a surpris Artie quand Finn me l'a dit, renchérit Blaine. Mais bon même s'il caresse un peu trop les chats et qu'il met trop de gel pour se prétendre hétérosexuel, il est du côté des gentils. C'est déjà une bonne chose.

- Tina doit souffrir de la mort de Mike…

- Elle tient bon, dit Finn.

- Et toi ça va aller ? demanda Artie.

- Je perds du sang mais bon, je crois que ça va aller. Il ne faut pas que je reste dans cet état 24 heures de plus. Mais d'abord, je dois retrouver Rachel, elle doit s'inquiéter.

- Je viens avec toi mec.

- Non Blaine, toi tu vas chercher Kurt, c'est sûr que Sebastian va le traquer. Retrouve-le avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose.

- Artie, tu l'accompagnes ?

- Moi aussi, je veux retrouver quelqu'un…

- Tu sais, Tina elle est…

- Finn, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas Tina qu'il cherche…

- Ah ok… désolé…

- Je cherche Kitty, elle est seule et elle doit avoir peur.

- Ok on va se séparer alors, mais dès qu'on a trouvé, on se rejoint dans la cabane à l'est ok ? On va essayer de trouver un moyen de renverser Sue et de tous partir ensemble.

- Don't stop believin' n'est-ce pas ? demanda Artie.

- Toujours et encore, répondit Finn

- Je suis bien content de vous avoir rejoint plus tard, au moins je n'ai pas chanté cette horrible chanson, dit Blaine.

- On n'est pas tous accro à Pink comme toi, répliqua Artie. »

Finn, Blaine et Artie rirent. Cela faisait du bien même si les conditions ne l'y permettaient pas. En tout cas, c'était bon de savoir qu'on pouvait compter sur ses amis.

« Allez, on se retrouve bientôt ! dit Artie.

- Pas de problème, bonne chance à tous les deux.

- Merci ! répondit-il. »

Il commença à rouler et il était heureux de les avoir vus, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Kitty pleurait, elle avait entendu Sue annoncer les morts de Ryder, Puck et Marley. Elle avait trop du mal à y croire. Marley, si gentille, si douce, qui aurait voulu sa mort ? Et Puck, bon il jouait de son côté bad boy mais il était plus inoffensif qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et Ryder… Oh mon Dieu, il était mort lui aussi. C'était cette mort qui lui faisait le plus mal, car elle était amoureuse de lui et n'avait vraiment jamais laissé tomber après qu'il eut refusé de sortir avec elle. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais misé sur lui, Ryder le gars un peu trop sensible, trop bonne pâte, trop gentil… mais Kitty l'aimait tout de même… Il était trop amoureux de Marley pour la voir comme une éventuelle copine, mais qui ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Marley ?

Kitty espérait qu'elle avait pu voir Jake une dernière fois, elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et même si elle avait pris du plaisir à les séparer au début, c'était pour qu'ils tombent encore plus amoureux ! Oui je suis tordue, se dit-elle. Déjà, une, d'être allé dans cette école où tout m'est arrivé, la fusillade, et maintenant ça… Sue était vraiment une peau de vache, elle pensait qu'étant la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders, elle serait intouchable… Mais non…

Ryder était en fait la seule raison pour laquelle elle restait au Glee Club. Et dire qu'il n'était plus là… Elle se rappelait quand il avait chanté « Everybody hurts », c'était apparu à ses yeux comme une évidence.

Kitty se recroquevilla dans la grotte qu'elle avait vu alors qu'elle se rinçait les mains dans la rivière et se dit que de là-bas, elle pourrait voir qui approcherait. Elle avait espéré que Marley ou alors Ryder serait venu, mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

D'ailleurs, elle devait se méfier de tout le monde, et elle pensait à Sebastian et à Hunter. Apparemment, être un Warbler leur avait tourné la tête et vu toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu sur eux.

Justement un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et elle vit Artie qui roulait vers sa direction. Elle était sûre pourtant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle se cacha tout de même. Que faisait-il là ? Elle aimait bien Artie même s'il la regardait d'une manière bizarre depuis quelque temps. Enfin, heureusement, elle avait une arme, si jamais il était trop dangereux, elle pourrait se défendre. Et qu'en digne petite- fille d'un texan, elle savait tirer depuis l'âge de trois ans tout en chantant l'hymne national.

Artie s'arrêta et commença à crier :

« Kitty ? Kitty ? C'est toi ? C'est moi Artie ! »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre son prénom, mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi il pensait qu'elle était là ? Elle recula un peu plus mais dans un faux mouvement, elle buta sur un caillou qui tomba et fit un bruit énorme pour une si petite chose.

Artie avait entendu le bruit et s'approcha un peu plus :

« C'est bien toi Kitty ? Allez, Kitty tu peux sortir! »

Il avait quelque chose dans la main de noir et brillant, remarqua Kitty. Vite, qu'est-ce que je fais, il m'a entendu, il veut me tuer… En plus, pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ? Il me déteste…

« Kitty ! Kitty ! Kit… »

Kitty, effrayée, sortit de sa cachette et pointa son arme sur Artie, elle tira sur lui. Trois fois. Artie avait commencé à esquisser un sourire mais quand il vit l'arme, il comprit. Il glissa de son fauteuil après les tirs, Kitty l'avait touché deux fois à la poitrine et une fois dans la jambe. Il vit qu'elle le visait à nouveau tout en s'approchant de lui. Il prit sur lui pour lui dire :

« Sauve-toi, sauve-toi vite… »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Kitty, elle baissa son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Sauve-toi vite… Quelqu'un va entendre les coups de feu, sauve-toi avant que quelqu'un ne vienne pour voir ce qui se passe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi Artie ?

- Vas-y Kitty, vite s'il te plaît. Je vais mourir de toute façon.

- Mais pourquoi Artie ? Oh, je t'ai tiré dessus, je suis désolée… Je pensais que tu voulais me tuer…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te cherchais et je t'ai trouvé.

- Mais pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Tu t'en vas si je te le dis ?

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Kitty, je t'aime depuis un moment.

- Mais … Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Sugar.

- Non, c'était fini depuis un moment. Ce n'est que toi.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Kitty, allez, sauve-toi. Il y a Finn et Blaine dans la cabane à l'est, rejoins-les, tu peux avoir confiance en eux. Tiens, prends ça, c'est mon GPS, tu pourras les retrouver plus facilement.

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser là Artie, oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle.

- Pars tout de suite, je suis heureux de voir que tu es encore en vie. Je voulais vraiment te voir une dernière fois. Je t'aime Kitty. »

Kitty resta auprès d'Artie qui mourut une minute plus tard. Elle le regardait les yeux remplis de larme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Mon Dieu, un garçon l'aimait tellement qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de la chercher, et elle, elle le tue. C'est alors qu'elle se rappelait de tous les gestes tendres d'Artie et Kitty avait été aveugle de ne pas voir qu'il l'aimait. La semaine dernière, au Glee Club, elle répétait une chanson et il l'avait observé depuis la porte. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il la matait, il lui avait répondu qu'elle avait vraiment une très jolie voix et que ça la rendait très touchante. Kitty avait dédaigné sa réponse et avait repris sa chanson sans le regarder. Elle s'en voulait maintenant, elle aurait du au moins lui parler plus gentiment. Elle dit tout haut :

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te laisser, je ne peux pas partir… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce je dois faire ?

- Mourir. »

Kitty se retourna mais il était trop tard, elle reçut une balle en plein cœur et mourut sur le coup. Son corps retomba en arrière pour se reposer sur le corps d'Artie.

Morts : 17 Survivants : 10

Santana était très fière d'elle, sortir cette réplique et tuer Kitty, ça c'était santanesque.

« Bah tu vois Artie, je suis gentille, ta copine est morte, elle est avec toi maintenant. »

Décidément, Artie avait toujours un choix affreux en matière de filles… enfin à part Brittany bien entendu. Elle les avait entendu et entendre ce dialogue pathétique d'un amoureux mourant lui avait donné envie de vomir. Santana avait parié que Kitty aurait des remords et puis bon, de toute façon, en rejoignant les autres, elle aurait été tué par ce taré de Sebastian.

Elle regarda aux alentours et essaya de repérer leurs sacs, elle ramassait ce qu'il restait et commençait à les mettre dans son sac quand Sebastian surgit et lui tira une balle en pleine poitrine.


End file.
